Waiting
by dancer2319
Summary: [Now complete] 5 Years After Graduation, Troy and his new girlfriend are going to visit her sister. What happens when he finds out he is dating his exgirlfriend's sister, who happens to still be head over heels in love with him? Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

**Waiting**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM.**

**Rated: T**

"Okay, so give me the story on your sister "

"Why do you need the story on my sister?"

"Because, if I'm going to have to answer her extraordinarily difficult questions about my intensions towards her baby sister, I would like to know a little something about her Kim!"

"Troy, you're such a guy" She teased him as Troy rolled his blue eyes. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Is she in a relationship? Any weaknesses that could help myself if I was in a situation where I wasn't sure what to say?"

"No, she isn't in a relationship. She's still in love with her high school boyfriend, ridiculous- I know. She won't admit it, but my mom and I both know it. I swear she still keeps a picture of him on her nightstand. I've tried to set her up with a bunch of guys, but she always comes up with an excuse. Last Christmas, before my mom moved, she ran into her ex in the grocery store- she saw him but he didn't see her, thank god. I don't know what I would have done if she actually talked to the guy. Anyway, she came home crying, and locked herself up in her room listening to sad depressing love songs for the entire time I was there."

"Wow, poor girl"

"Yea I'll say, she's still waiting for him, 5 years after high school."

"Why did her and her ex break up?"

"Well, the story is that he broke up with her because of the long distance thing, he didn't think their relationship could last, but he claimed he was still in love with her and that's what probably drove her into this questionable state"

"Were almost at her house"

"What's her name again? You've never told me her name."

"Gabriella"

"Gabriella Sanchez, pretty name"

"No, remember Troy, she's only my half sister. We have different dad's," Kim said as she pulled into the driveway.

"Then what's her last name?"

"Montez"


	2. Chapter 2

**Waiting**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

**Rating: T**

Previously on Waiting:

"Well, the story is that he broke up with her because of the long distance thing, he didn't think their relationship could last, but he claimed he was still in love with her and that's what probably drove her into this questionable state"

"Were almost at her house"

"What's her name again? You've never told me her name."

"Gabriella"

"Gabriella Sanchez, pretty name"

"No, remember Troy, she's only my half sister. We have different dad's," Kim said as she pulled into the driveway.

"Then what's her last name?"

"Montez"

Troy got out of the car with a stunned look on his face. He couldn't believe that he was dating the love of his life's sister. What was he going to do?

"Are you okay Troy? You look really... confused"

"Umm... listen, how about you go in, visit with your sister because I just remembered I forgot my... my... toothpaste!"

"Troy, please, I brought toothpaste, you can borrow mine"

"But what if you forgot it?"

"Then my sister has some! God Troy, why do you want to get out of here so much?"

"I don't want to get out of here, okay... lets go inside"

"Fine." Kim said as she walked up to the door. She knocked 3 times before he heard squeals and laughter as he was getting out their luggage. After he closed the trunk, he saw Kim standing there waving him over.

"Oh god" Troy said to himself.

He turned the corner to reveal the open front door into the gorgeous home with dark, rich hardwood flooring and creamy white walls. As he looked in straight ahead, their was the kitchen with granite countertops and dark cherry cabinets.

"Troy? You there?" Kim turned around the corner smiling, "Gabi! Come here" He watched as the petite brunette turned around the corner smiling widely. But as soon as she saw that it was her Troy, it quickly faded.

"Gabi, this is my wonderful boyfriend Troy, Troy this is my sister Gabi" Their eyes were locked, staring at one another until Troy struck his hand out, ready to shake hers.

She did the same and they shook hands, "Nice to meet you Gabi" He said with a small smirk on his face.

"N-nice to meet you too" Gabriella said uncomfortably. Troy looked into her eyes, sensing tears ready to explode, "Will you excuse me, I have to check on dinner" She said, quickly running out of the front entry way.

"Sorry Troy, she's usually pretty cool, I don't know what's up with her!"

"It's okay, don't worry about it, where should I put these?" He said pointing to their suitcases.

"Oh, we're in the bedroom down the hall, 2nd door to your right."

"Okay, thanks" He walked into the bedroom, soft cream walls with dark, chocolate brown duvet cover. He laid down on the bed, wondering what he was suppose to do. Was he suppose to tell Kim their history? What was he going to do?

**Please R & R- I won't update till I have at least 10 reviews.**

**Now hit that button!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Waiting**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

**Rated: T**

Thank you everyone for your reviews! It's so nice to hear that you enjoy the story. Thank you!

Previously on Waiting:

"Gabi! Come here" He watched as the petite brunette turned around the corner smiling widely. But as soon as she saw that it was her Troy, it quickly faded.

"Gabi, this is my wonderful boyfriend Troy, Troy this is my sister Gabi" Their eyes were locked, staring at one another until Troy struck his hand out, ready to shake hers.

She did the same and they shook hands, "Nice to meet you Gabi" He said with a small smirk on his face.

"N-nice to meet you too" Gabriella said uncomfortably. Troy looked into her eyes, sensing tears ready to explode, "Will you excuse me, I have to check on dinner" She said, quickly running out of the front entry way.

HSMHSMHSM

"So.. what do you think of him?"

"Kim, I hardly met the guy. Shaking someone's hand and saying 'Nice to meet you' doesn't mean I know anything about him. I was in his presence for like ten seconds"

"But looks wise..."

"Not bad..."

"NOT BAD! He is fine sister, he is fine. You obviously haven't been in the dating scene because then you would see what a great guy he is- even in ten seconds."

"Isn't he a little old for you?"

"Gabi, he is your age, that's only 3 years. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me, okay? Can you just be happy for me?"

"Sure, I can do that" Gabriella said on the verge of tears. She wasn't sure what she was suppose to do with this sort of information. "Would you mind if you watched dinner for a couple minutes?"

"Sure, not at all, what's the matter?"

"Nothing"

"Don't tell me nothing, you are on the verge of tears"

"It's nothing okay, my eyes are really heavy- I am extremely tired"

"Okay, go on big sis, you're getting old I tell you!" She said chuckling.

Gabriella quickly sped up, running to her room crying hysterically. She couldn't believe it. HER Troy was dating her little sister. "How can this be happening?" She thought to herself.

She crumbled in a little ball on her bed crying- trying to keep quiet- she didn't want Troy to hear her since he was in the next room.

Knock Knock Knock

"Gabi, dinner's ready!" Kim said.

"Okay, I'll be right out" She said wiping away her tears. She quickly ran to her ensuite bathroom to put some makeup on and eye drops in to try to hide the fact that she had been crying. This was going to be a long week.

HSMHSMHSM

"Troy, baby" She started kissing him passionately as he woke up, "Dinner's ready!" She then ran out of the room very excitedly.

"Okay, I'll be right there" He said yawning.

Troy walked down the hallway just as Gabi was. Their eyes locked and they stared at each other for a few seconds, but it felt like forever. Troy couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked, she had gotten even more beautiful than the last time he saw her except for the fact that her eyes were all red. He could tell that she had been crying.

Then Gabriella looked down at her feet and continued walking down the hallway, Troy followed as they both entered the kitchen.

"Oh good, you're both here. I have everything all served up. Thanks for making dinner Gabs"

"No problem" They all sat down at the large table. Troy and Gabi were quiet as they heard a very talkative Kim tell a story.

"Wine Gabi?"

"Yes, please. So, how did you guys meet?" She said as she drank huge sips of her wine.

"Oh, this is a funny story..."

"Actually, through a mutual friend." Troy interrupted her.

"Well not really honey, we just met through him at his party after you spilled your drink all over me!" She laughed with anger and confusion on why Troy was trying to make this story short.

"Can I have some more wine Kim?" She asked as her sister poured some in her glass, "Thanks"

"Anyway, what do you do Gabriella?" Troy asked her.

"I own my own home furnishings store. How about you?" Gabriella asked.

"I play college ball for UCLA."

"Ahh... I see..." She stopped to drink almost another glass of wine at a time, "Have you had a lot of girlfriends? Are you a player?"

"GABI! Don't ask him that!"

"It's just a question Kim, something that is very important these days"

"It's okay Kim, no, I am not a player. And I haven't had a lot of girlfriends."

"Interesting... ever had a serious girlfriend?"

"Well you see, I had this one in high school, she was perfect but then when we graduated, I was discussing our relationship and how it was going to change when it became long-distance. But then she freaked out and assumed I was breaking up with her. She's never been the same. Last I heard she was still sitting around, waiting for me to come and confess my love for her." Troy's eyes were staring hard right into Gabriella's.

"Troy, you never told me about her. What was her name?" Kim said.

"Ahh.. it's not important Kim." Troy stated, now was an awkward silence.

"Well you two, I think I am off to bed. Gabi, I will do the dishes in the morning, don't you worry about it. Thanks for dinner" She said walking over to her sister and giving her a hug. Gabriella stood up, cleared the dishes and went into the kitchen as she watched her sister and her ex boyfriend talk.

"Night baby, I will see you soon I hope... after my shower." She winked at him not so subtly.

"Sure.." Troy told her as she walked over to him kissing him passionately on the lips.

"See you soon." Troy immediately put his hand to his temples and rubbed his face. Looked oh so confused.

Gabriella put the dishes in the dishwasher, despite her sister's comments because she knew if she didn't do it, nobody would. She was ready to go to bed and she looked into the dining room, watching Troy.

"Listen, I'm going to go to bed, would you mind turning off all the lights?"

"No, not at all"

"See you in the morning" She said as she started turning off the lights in the kitchen only.

"Listen Gabi, we need to talk"

"Not here, not now!" Gabriella said forcefully. She then quickly walked down the hallway, almost running. Troy decided it was time for him to hit the sack. So he turned off all the lights, and went down the hall into the bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. Just as he did so, Kim walked into the room.

"There's my man." She went over to his side of the bed, kissing him passionately, but the kiss was one sided.

"I'm not in the mood Kim, I'm sorry."

"Why? What's the matter?"

"I just don't feel comfortable fooling around in your sisters house."

"Why? Like she cares!"

"I'm just not in the mood okay!" Troy almost yelled.

"Okay... goodnight!"

Kim crawled into the other side and went to sleep as Troy thought, "What am I going to do? What am I going to do?"

**Please R & R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Waiting**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

**Rated: T**

**Okay, I lied. I said I wouldn't be able to get another chapter out till tomorrow, well here I am! Sorry that it's not super long. Thanks everyone, hope you like it!**

Previously on Waiting:

"Have you had a lot of girlfriends? Are you a player?"

"GABI! Don't ask him that!"

"It's just a question Kim, something that is very important these days"

"It's okay Kim, no, I am not a player. And I haven't had a lot of girlfriends."

"Interesting... ever had a serious girlfriend?"

"Well you see, I had this one in high school, she was perfect but then when we graduated, I was discussing our relationship and how it was going to change when it became long-distance. But then she freaked out and assumed I was breaking up with her. She's never been the same. Last I heard she was still sitting around, waiting for me to come and confess my love for her." Troy's eyes were staring hard right into Gabriella's.

-

"See you in the morning" She said as she started turning off the lights in the kitchen only.

"Listen Gabi, we need to talk"

"Not here, not now!" Gabriella said forcefully.

-  
-  
-

Gabriella awoke to a sharp pain in her head. "How many glasses of wine did I have last night?" She asked herself.

She got out of bed, and looked at her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was all frizzy and all over the place, her mascara was smudged all under her eyes- she was a mess. She got into the shower and washed her hair. She got out and decided to call her best friend, Chase.

"Hello"

"Chase... he's here"

"Who's there? Kim's new boyfriend?"

"No.. well actually yes. It's him"

"What you do you mean him?... You mean... him him?"

"Yes, it's him!"

"Oh Gabi!"

"My life sucks! I need to get out of here!"

"Does Kim know?"

"No... and I don't think she should! She said that he was the best thing that has ever happened to her!" She said, almost crying.

"Gabs, come into the store today, we have to come up with a plan!"

"I can't today Chase, I promised Kim that we would go shopping. How about tomorrow?"

"Yes, definitely. You need to make him jealous Gabs. When you get dressed this morning, wear something gorgeous and sexy- spend an extra five minutes on your makeup- you'll look even more stunning than you normally do."

"What should I wear then?"

"Mmmm... your hot pink, low cut shirt with your black capri pants, black 3 inch pumps, and those beaded necklaces we bought you last week. You'll look stunning."

"Wow, these are the moments that I am super grateful for my gay best friend."

"Hey, that's what I am here for!"

"You're the best Chase. I love ya!"

"Love you too Gabs. Call me tonight. Tell me how it goes."

"Okay, talk to you soon! Thanks again!" Gabriella hung up the phone with a huge smile on her face. Chase's plan was perfect. She got dressed into exactly what he told her. She curled her hair and did her makeup, spending an extra few minutes like Chase told her too. After she was finished she looked into the mirror at herself, "This better work." She took one last glance at herself and exited her bedroom, more confident than ever.

**Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Waiting**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

**Rating: T**

Previously on Waiting:

"You need to make him jealous Gabs. When you get dressed this morning, wear something gorgeous and sexy- spend an extra five minutes on your makeup- you'll look even more stunning than you normally do."

"What should I wear then?"

"Mmmm... your hot pink, low cut shirt with your black capri pants, black 3 inch pumps, and those beaded necklaces we bought you last week. You'll look stunning."

"Wow, these are the moments that I am super grateful for my gay best friend."

"Hey, that's what I am here for!"

-  
-  
-

Gabriella walked confidently out of her room just as Troy was come out of his room.

"Hi" Gabriella weakly said.

"Hi" Troy couldn't believe how incredible she looked. She looked absolutely gorgeous, not that it was a big surprise to him or anything, but he hadn't seen this beautiful girl in five years. Gabriella continued walking down the hall, trying to ignore the fact that Troy was staring at her.

"Gabi! We need to talk!" Kim yelled loudly.

"Good morning to you too Kim!" Gabriella sarcastically said.

"Okay, you're not going to like this, but I was just about to phone my friend Ashley to see if she wanted to go to the mall with us, but you were still on the phone and I sorta heard..." Gabriella looked shocked. Her face turned bright red.

"Listen Kim... it's not what you think" Gabriella immediately became very defensive, not sure about how much she heard.

"Yes it is. You have a boyfriend! You have a boyfriend named Chase!" She mocked.

"Kim, what did you hear?"

"Well I just caught the end, you said something like 'You're the best Chase, I love you!'. Aww! I am so excited for you!" Kim said as she ran over and hugged her sister. Right at that moment, Gabriella saw the look on Troy's face. He was in a state of confusion and what looked like to her, jealousy.

"When do I get to meet him?"

"Umm... we'll see. Listen, I am sorry I have to run out like this. I have to go to the store for like fifteen minutes and then I will be right back, okay?"

"Okay! Sounds great. I am so excited for you Gabi! It's about time you got over, Trey or whatever his name was," Gabriella grabbed her car keys and purse, along with her cell phone and ran out the door. Once, she got into her car, she instantly called Chase.

"Chase... We have a problem!"

"What's the problem? What happened to the plan?"

"The plan was working, I got off the phone with you, did everything you told me to do, then he was staring at me and then... Kim heard me on the phone talking to you. Only the end though, when I said, 'You're the best Chase, I love you", so how she thinks your my boyfriend!"

"Haha.. oh my.."

"Exactly, what am I going to do?"

"Just tell her the truth... that I am your gay best friend!"

"I can't"

"Why?

"Because... because you should have seen the look on Troy's face when he heard that you were my boyfriend. Listen... this is going to sound crazy but... can't you just pretend to be my boyfriend? It's only for a week until they leave!"

"Gabi, I would but you see there is one big problem. I'M GAY!"

"Yes, but you are the straightest gay man I've ever met, you can SO pull it off! Please!"

"Gabs.. no"

"Please, you have to help me, please Chase! I'll give you a raise!"

"Gabs, I barely ever work here, I just work at the store when you need an extra help."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Umm... hook me up with your gay friend Ryan"

"No, absolutely not"

"Fine then, I am not helping you!"

"WAIT, fine. But I don't know if he's single or not."

"It's okay, I accept your offer, love"

"Oh god. Okay, I'm almost at the store. We have to get our story straight."

"Alrighty honey!"

"Ugh!" Gabriella huffed as she hung up the phone. Just as she sat her phone down, it rang again. The caller ID read: Kim.

"Hey Kim"

"So, I was thinking. How about you, me, Troy and Chase could go to, 'Roberto's' for dinner tonight. What do you think?"

"Umm.. Kim, I am not so sure"

"Gabi, please! It would mean so much to me!"

"Okay, I'll see if Chase can come"

"Great! Talk to you later!" Then she hung up the phone.

Gabriella thought to herself, "What am I going to do? What should I do?"

-

**Please R&R. Hope to have Chapter 6 posted late afternoon tomorrow. Thanks everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Waiting**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

**Rating: T**

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all of your wonderful reviews. I appreciate every single one of them! As per request, this chapter will be a tiny bit longer than the others. Sorry it's not that much longer, but I really just wanted to get this posted for you guys as fast as I could. I hope that you enjoy it! Next chapter should be posted sometime today or sometime tomorrow.**

-  
Previously on Waiting:

"The plan was working, I got off the phone with you, did everything you told me to do, then he was staring at me and then... Kim heard me on the phone talking to you. Only the end though, when I said, 'You're the best Chase, I love you", so how she thinks your my boyfriend!"

"Haha.. oh my.."

"Exactly, what am I going to do?"

"Just tell her the truth... that I am your gay best friend!"

"Because... because you should have seen the look on Troy's face when he heard that you were my boyfriend. Listen... this is going to sound crazy but... can't you just pretend to be my boyfriend? It's only for a week until they leave"  
-

"So, I was thinking. How about you, me, Troy and Chase could go to, 'Roberto's' for dinner tonight. What do you think?"

"Umm.. Kim, I am not so sure"

"Gabi, please! It would mean so much to me!"

"Okay, I'll see if Chase can come"

-

-

"Troy... I have great news!"

"What's the good news Kim?"

"You, me, Gabi and her boyfriend Chase are going to dinner tonight! I am so excited to meet this guy. It's so great that she's finally moving on... don't you think that's great?"

"Yea, of course" Troy lied. The truth was that he much preferred Gabi sitting around waiting for him. It's not that the didn't want her to be happy, he did but he hated the thought of his Gabriella seeing somebody else. Loving them, and caring for them- just the way him and her used to be back in high school.

"Hey Troy, would you mind if I went and had a nap for a few hours? I really didn't have a good sleep last night."

"Sure, whatever you need."

"Okay thanks" Kim got up and walked down the hall into the spare bedroom. Troy sat on the couch for five minutes and decided to take himself on a tour of Gabi's house. He couldn't believe that at the age of 23 she already owned her own home and store.

After walking through the whole house, he realized he still hadn't gone into one room- Gabriella's bedroom. He realized that he probably shouldn't be snooping through her room, but he couldn't help the temptation.

He walked into the room, baby blue walls with white furniture all around. He walked over to her dresser and realized that there were about four picture frames on it, all faced down. He picked the first one up, glancing at the picture. It was Gabriella and himself on graduation, from behind he was hugging her tightly as he was kissing her cheek. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. They both looked so happy, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

He picked up the second picture, it was a picture of him and Gabriella after the opening show of Twinkle Towne. He had his arm around her as she was leaning into him. Troy couldn't help but smile to himself- remembering these days they used to spend together- he missed that. He missed her laugh, her smile, her voice, her scent, her touch. He missed his Gabi, the one who made everyday worth while. He then lifted up the third picture, it was a photo of Gabriella and him after a basketball game. He was in his uniform and Gabi was in one of his other jerseys. His arm was wrapped around her waist and they were smiling widely. He just couldn't help what if he never brought up about the long distance thing, maybe they would still be together?

As he picked up the fourth and final picture, he felt his eyes starting to water. It was his favourite picture of them- the one he carried around with him everywhere. It was a picture his mom took one summer day when Gabriella and him were on the hammock in his yard. They had fallen asleep together all cuddled up together. They were both sleeping with smiles on their faces. A tear slowly fell down his face. He put it down to where it previously was, and left the room.

-  
-  
-

"Okay, we met at a party, we hit it off. I asked for your number, you gave it to me. I gave you a call a week later and we have been seeing each other since. Good Gabi? We've gone over this at least 18 times!"

"Well I want this to be very convincing! What should I wear?"

"Mm... how about your red dress? Knock him dead."

"Chase, I don't want to be obvious."

"What are we trying to do here Gabs? Are you trying to break them up or...what?"

"I don't know Chase! I don't know. I just want him to think that I am totally over him, that I haven't been waiting for him for five years. I don't want him to know that I am still in love with him."

"Gabi, why don't you just tell him how you feel? Who knows... maybe he feels the same way!"

"I can't do that to Kim, she loves him." Tears starting streaming down her face, "What am I suppose to do?"

"C'mere" He pulled her close and she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry... I just don't know what to do!"

"There is only one thing you can do... not to do anything Gabs."

"Yea I know... will you still be my pretend boyfriend though?"

"Sure... whatever you want."

-  
-  
-

Gabriella pulled up into the driveway, took a deep breath, and walked into her house. She spotted Troy in the family room watching TV. She decided to ignore him until he realized she was there.

She walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot. She waited until it was done- still no Troy. So instead she took a bold move and walked into the room, "Would you like come coffee?"

Troy looked up and smiled, "When did you get home?"

"Just a few minutes ago"

"Ah.. yes, I'd love some." Troy got up and joined Gabriella in the kitchen. She poured two cups, both black.

"Still take it black?"

"You remembered!"

"It's kinda hard to forget" They both sat down at the table, not sure what to say.

"Listen Gabi, we should probably talk"

"Yea, I think we should because the thing is I'm..." Gabriella said before she was interrupted by Kim.

"Gabi! You're home!" Kim ran into the kitchen. "Now I was thinking that instead of going to 'Roberto's' tonight, we could go to that new club. What do you guys think?"

"Uh.. Kim you know that I'm not one for clubs" Troy responded quickly.

"Troy, let Gabs answer"

"Sure, whatever you wanna do."

"Okay Troy, too bad for you, we are going to the club tonight. Now Gabs, call Chase and tell him to come over here at like 7:30 okay?"

"Sure Kim..." Gabriella walked into her room, planning on what to wear. Wondering how this evening was going to end up.

-

**Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Waiting**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

**Rating: T**

**Thanks everyone for your awesome reviews! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

-

Previously on Waiting:

As he picked up the fourth and final picture, he felt his eyes starting to water. It was his favourite picture of them- the one he carried around with him everywhere. It was a picture his mom took one summer day when Gabriella and him were on the hammock in his yard. They had fallen asleep together all cuddled up together. They were both sleeping with smiles on their faces. A tear slowly fell down his face. He put it down to where it previously was, and left the room.

-

"What are we trying to do here Gabs? Are you trying to break them up or...what?"

"I don't know Chase! I don't know. I just want him to think that I am totally over him, that I haven't been waiting for him for five years. I don't want him to know that I am still in love with him."

"Gabi, why don't you just tell him how you feel? Who knows... maybe he feels the same way!"

"I can't do that to Kim, she loves him." Tears starting streaming down her face, "What am I suppose to do?"

"C'mere" He pulled her close and she sobbed into his chest.

-

"Listen Gabi, we should probably talk"

"Yea, I think we should because the thing is I'm..." Gabriella said before she was interrupted by Kim.

"Gabi! You're home!" Kim ran into the kitchen.

-

-

-

Gabriella looked at herself one last time in the mirror. She decided on wearing her very short navy blue mini skirt with her dark purple flowered tube top. She wore navy pumps and did her makeup very dramatic. "I hope this all works out", she thought to herself.

She left her room and saw Chase's car pull up in the driveway. He knocked on the door and Gabi answered, "Hey baby!"

"Gabs! So good to see you!" He pulled her into a tight hug and whispered, "Can they hear us?"

"I'm not sure, but play along" Gabriella whispered back, "Muah!" Gabi made a kissing noise just as Kim and Troy came out of their room.

"Kim, Troy this is Chase, Chase this is Kim and Troy," Gabriella said.

"Nice to meet you!" Chase said to Troy as he shook hands with him.

"Oh my god, I am so excited that my sister has a boyfriend, you have no idea!" She hugged Chase really hard, "It's so great to meet you!"

"Let's get going, shall we?" Gabriella suggested.

"Gabs, you look HOT!" Kim said just as Gabriella blushed.

"Can't disagree with that!" Chase quickly replied just as he walked over to her and put his arm around her, "Shall we?

"Yea.." Troy mumbled. He couldn't believe how beautiful Gabi looked. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He got into the car and started driving, he could hear Gabriella and Chase whispering things to each other in the back- she kept giggling and that's what really drove him insane; thinking of another man making his girl giggle. He used to be that one, now he was the one who made her sister do that.

"We're here!" Kim announced. Just as Troy parked, Chase quickly came around to Gabi's door to let her out.

"Thanks Chase,"

"You're welcome Madame" Chase answered as they both laughed. Gabi quickly grabbed his hand and they both laughed. Troy just glared at them, staring firmly at their interlocking hands.

"Troy, stop it!" Kim said, "seriously!"

-  
-  
-

They were all sitting down together in the club in a booth in the corner drinking and talking. "So how did you two meet?" Troy asked.

"Actually we were at a party and I noticed Gabs with a bunch of her friends. I kept going up to her asking her to dance but she kept saying that I 'Wasn't her type'. But I kept insisting and I eventually got her number then I called her and here we are now!"

"Aww.. that's cute!"

RING RING

"Oh, I am terribly sorry, excuse me" Chase excused himself and left the table.

"Oh my god Gabi, he is a keeper! He's so cute, and you two just seem to be so close! You're perfect for one another, don't you think Troy?"

"Yea, sure, perfect" Troy commented. Gabriella and Troy's eyes were locked, until Chase came back.

"I am so sorry to run out like this- my sister is having a mental breakdown!"

"Oh no!" Kim said.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Gabriella asked with teary eyes.

"Yea, I'm sorry baby" He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I'll walk you out"

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you!" Chase said with a smile.

"Nice meeting you too! Hope to see you again before we leave!" Kim said.

"Most definitely, bye!" Chase waved goodbye. Gabriella and him were attached at the hip. Once they left, they both started laughing hysterically.

"You did so good! How am I ever going to repay you!" Gabriella asked.

"You don't have to. I'm sorry I have to leave, you know Amanda!"

"Yes, I do. Thank you, you are my hero!"

"Well I will see you soon! Love ya!"

"Love ya" Gabriella and Chase hugged tightly and she watched him leave in the cab. She then re-entered the club, walking over to the booth where Troy and Kim were sitting in.

"Too bad he had to leave, I was looking forward to getting to know him a little better." Kim commented.

"Yea, next time," Gabriella said.

"Hey Troy, wanna dance?"

"Well we don't want to leave Gabriella alone"

"It's fine really Troy, thanks for being considerate though. You guys go ahead" Gabriella watched as her little sister and her ex boyfriend danced together. She then walked over to the bar, getting another drink. She went back to the booth sitting there thinking about when would be the right time to talk to Troy when a guy approached her.

"Hey hot thang! Care to dance with me?"

"I think I'll pass thank you very much. I'd rather not dance with someone who has no awareness to what's even going on right now, or ever" She said as she left abruptly, walking to the washroom. After she came out, Troy and Kim were back at the booth, "Great," Gabriella thought to herself. She sat back down when they were in deep conversation.

"Hey Gabi, I saw that guy asking you to dance. Why didn't you?"

"He was a drunken idiot, Kim."

"But still, you love to dance. You should have!"

"Nahh..." Just then Give it Up to Me by Sean Paul came on, "I love this song. You guys should get up and dance!"

"It's okay, my feet are sore. Troy why don't you dance with Gabi."

"Uhh.. I don't think that would be such a good idea, Kim" Gabriella said.

"Please Gabi, you know you want to. Your judgement is just a little out of it because I noticed you sneaked another drink down your throat when we were gone; you want to Gabi, I know you. Please, just dance with Troy!" Troy and Gabriella both got up looking very uncomfortable.

"Listen, you don't have to do this Troy."

"I want to..." He smiled and grabbed her hand. He pulled her into an open space in the middle of a bunch of people dancing. A shiver went up both of their spine's when they touched. They both started getting into the music, both taking advantage that they could touch each other. Their bodies were moving in sync to the music. They were both starting to really getting into it when the music changed to a slower song.

"We should probably go back, Kim's going to wonder..."

"Gabi, please. Kim's busy talking to some people. Just dance, you know you want to. Please..." She nodded and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to savour this moment with him so close. "How come this feel so right?" Troy whispered.

"It doesn't matter Troy. You're with my sister... there is nothing you can do or say that is going to change it. Can't we just enjoy this moment without thinking about the situation we have on our hands?"

"We have to talk about that sometime Gabi. We can't avoid the situation forever...the situation is probably bigger than you think."

"What do you mean bigger than I think?"

"Listen the thing is... I'm still..."

"I can't take this Troy! I really can't!" Gabriella said and started walking towards the bathroom and Troy started chasing her, "Gabs! Gabi! C'mere!"

"I don't want to hear it!" She said, running into the bathroom.

"But I still love you..." Troy whispered to himself and went and sat back down.

**Please R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Waiting**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

**Rating: T**

**I am SO sorry for not updating sooner! I have had the craziest past week with school and dance. I am terribly sorry, I hope this chapter is okay. I am not super proud of the way it turned out... and I am sad it's not longer, but it's an update, right? Haha... enjoy!**

Previously on Waiting:

"We should probably go back, Kim's going to wonder..."

"Gabi, please. Kim's busy talking to some people. Just dance, you know you want to. Please..." She nodded and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to savour this moment with him so close. "How come this feel so right?" Troy whispered.

"It doesn't matter Troy. You're with my sister... there is nothing you can do or say that is going to change it. Can't we just enjoy this moment without thinking about the situation we have on our hands?"

"We have to talk about that sometime Gabi. We can't avoid the situation forever...the situation is probably bigger than you think."

"What do you mean bigger than I think?"

"Listen the thing is... I'm still..."

"I can't take this Troy! I really can't!" Gabriella said and started walking towards the bathroom and Troy started chasing her, "Gabs! Gabi! C'mere!"

"I don't want to here it!" She said, running into the bathroom.

"But I still love you..." Troy whispered to himself and went and sat back down.

-  
-

They were all sitting in the car in silence. Every few minutes Kim would start talking but Gabriella and Troy didn't really respond. Kim was a little too oblivious to really notice that there was tension between them.

When they got home, Troy and Gabi were totally silent- both not really sure what to say to each other or to Kim for that matter. Both of them were confused when and if they were going to tell her.

Kim walked into her bedroom and Gabriella was in the kitchen getting a glass of water. "Listen Gabi..."

"Stop it," Gabriella said, tears pouring down her face like a volcano, "Just stop..." Troy then walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. She continued crying heavily, Troy tried to sooth her by rubbing her back and kissing her forehead.

"I miss you..." Troy whispered, making Gabriella silent and still.

"I miss you too... more than you'll ever know..." They continued to hold each other for awhile. Until Troy let go gently, and leaned into her. Their lips were nearly touching.

"Troy, you coming to bed?" Kim yelled from her room.

"Yea..." Troy responded.

"I gotta go..." Gabriella then ran to her room.

"Shit..." Troy cursed, "Why can't this ever go right?"

-  
-

The next morning, Gabriella woke up to the sound of rain. Not sure if she should lay in bed all day thinking about the situation, or actually dealing with the situation. She decided to go into the store today, try to clear her head.

She got up and changed clothes, did her hair and makeup then brushed her teeth. She left her room noticing nobody else was up. She left a note saying that she was at the store so they would know where she was, not that she really wanted them to know.

-  
-

Troy got up and went into the kitchen, finding Gabriella's note, he decided to drop by the store and talk to her- away from Kim. He too left a note for Kim, telling her that he went out for a drive.

He arrived at the store and was astonished by how big and beautiful it was. He looked around, trying to find Gabriella somewhere when he spotted another lady.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Gabriella. Do you know where I can find her?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Troy, I am a friend of hers from high school"

"Hello, I'm Cathie. She just left with her friend Chase for breakfast. I can give her a message if you'd like..."

"Her friend? Aren't they dating?"

"NO! Trust me, they aren't dating!"

"Why wouldn't they?"

"You don't know? Chase is very, very gay! They are really good friends..."

"Okay... thank you Cathie..."

"Would you like me to give Gabriella the message?"

"No... it's okay. I'll talk to her later..."

-  
-

Gabriella arrived at home a couple hours later. She picked up a bunch of groceries and was unpacking them from the car. As she was putting all the groceries away, Troy walked into the kitchen. "Good morning Gabi..."

"Morning... where's Kim?"

"Oh, she went out for a bit."

"Oh..."

"Listen Gabs, I really think we need to talk..."

"Yea Troy, we do."

"Gabriella... listen, I know..."

"Know what?"

"I know about you and Chase"

"Troy, I'm lost, what is their to know about me and Chase?"

"I know... okay? I know he's your gay best friend."

"What! How do you know?"

"Let's not get into that okay... I just want to know. Why did you lie?"

"Listen Troy, it's really none of your business."

"You're right Gabi, it really isn't any of my business... but I just really need to know. Why did you think you had to lie to me? You can tell me anything."

"You know what Troy... I really don't want to do this.." Gabriella said with tears ready to explode.

"Gabi! You never want to do this... you will never do this if I don't make you!"

"Troy! You can't make me do anything, you can't even influence my decisions anymore because the reality is, you... broke up with me! You lost that right into my life and my soul a long time ago so you don't tell me what do you, or what to say, because you can't!" Tears were then flowing heavily down Gabriella's face. Troy didn't realize that she was so emotional about it.

"Listen Gabi... its okay. I'm sorry..."

"You want to know the real reason I lied? Fine... I wanted Kim to get off my back about not having a boyfriend. I was sick and tired of her nagging me all the time about how I wasn't over you... and because... because I really didn't want you to think that I have been sitting around waiting for you for the past 5 years. I didn't want you to know that my heart has always been with you... nobody else."

Gabriella was sobbing immensely. Troy then leaped from his chair, grabbed her by the waist and passionately kissed her. They kissed for several minutes, just enjoying the moment. It was everything they both hoped for and more. Troy then lifted her onto the counter, not breaking the kiss. She then pulled off his shirt as they made their way to the bedroom.

**Please R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Waiting**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

**I am SUPER sorry for the long wait but I hope it's worth it. This chapter took me a long time- hope you like it. Lots happen! Hehe! **

Previously on Waiting:

"You're right Gabi, it really isn't any of my business... but I just really need to know. Why did you think you had to lie to me? You can tell me anything."

"You know what Troy... I really don't want to do this.." Gabriella said with tears ready to explode.

"Gabi! You never want to do this... you will never do this if I don't make you!"

"Troy! You can't make me do anything, you can't even influence my decisions anymore because the reality is, you... broke up with me! You lost that right into my life and my soul a long time ago so you don't tell me what do you, or what to say, because you can't!" Tears were then flowing heavily down Gabriella's face. Troy didn't realize that she was so emotional about it.

"Listen Gabi... its okay. I'm sorry..."

"You want to know the real reason I lied? Fine... I wanted Kim to get off my back about not having a boyfriend. I was sick and tired of her nagging me all the time about how I wasn't over you... and because... because I really didn't want you to think that I have been sitting around waiting for you for the past 5 years. I didn't want you to know that my heart has always been with you... nobody else."

Gabriella was sobbing immensely. Troy then leaped from his chair, grabbed her by the waist and passionately kissed her. They kissed for several minutes, just enjoying the moment. It was everything they both hoped for and more. Troy then lifted her onto the counter, not breaking the kiss. She then pulled off his shirt as they made their way to the bedroom.

-  
-  
-

As they reached Gabriella's bedroom, both of their shirts were lost. Both of them savouring the moment together, they both didn't want to think about how wrong this was. Troy laid Gabriella down on her bed, still passionately kissing deeply. They both had wanted this for so long.

"God I've missed you..." Troy said as he bushed some hair off her face, "Do you know how long I've waited for the day where I could see you again..." Gabriella then reached up and grabbed Troy's face and brought it down to hers. Their lips met again, immediately a deep kiss.

After several minutes of kissing, Gabriella started working on undoing Troy's belt when they both heard the door shut. They both quickly jumped apart. "Crap, what did we just do? Oh my god! What are we going to do, Troy?" She then ran into her joining bathroom as Troy quickly ran out into the hallway picking up their shirts.

"Troy, why don't you have a shirt on?" Kim asked.

"Well... I.. umm... spilled on it."

"Oh... where's Gabi?" Kim asked.

"I think she's having a shower."

"Oh.. okay. Well I got these sandwiches from this bakery down town that Gabi loves. I was thinking that we could all go down to the beach and have a picnic once she's done then. How's that sound?"

"Sounds nice Kim... sounds nice"

"Okay then... well I'm going to go get ready. And you... need to get a clean shirt!" Kim smiled and walked away.

"Great... just great..."

-  
-

Gabriella just stood in the shower crying. She didn't know how she let this happen. What was she going to do? She still loved Troy of course, but he was dating _her _sister.._ her_ sister who also loved him. How could she do that to her? She knew that Kim would never understand, let alone forgive her.

She stepped out of the shower, dried herself off and got dressed. She was standing in her bathroom looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying. She tried to cover it with concealer and other products but it didn't work.

"Gabi..." Kim then appeared in her bathroom doorway, "Hey, I got those sandwiches you like from Royal, I was thinking we could go down to the beach and have them, if that sounds good to you?"

"Sure Kim..."

"What's the matter Gabs? And don't tell me this nothing because your eyes are all puffy and red, you can tell me anything."

"It's nothing Kim... don't worry about it"

"Gabi, I worry about you. What's the matter? Is it Chase?"

"No, it's not Chase"

"Well then what is it about?... No... your still not waiting for your ex from high school are you!"

"Listen Kim, I'm really not in the mood to be ridiculed about a relationship that you know nothing about! You were living with your dad in San Diego when mom and I moved to Albuquerque. You never even met him or saw me when we were together. You won't understand what our relationship was about. You just won't get how strong that bond was- the way that I looked at him and he looked at me was special. It doesn't happen more than once in a lifetime- most people probably never find it. You can't expect me to just let that go!"

"I get it Gabi! I get that you are holding on to the past and not ready to move on!" Kim shouted.

"What's going on in here?" Troy then walked into the room.

"It's nothing Troy, lets go get ready for the picnic" Kim said, glaring at Gabi, "C'mon, let's go"

-  
-

Gabriella later walked into the kitchen where Kim and Troy were after crying about the fight she just had.

"Listen Kim, I'm sorry"

"Ugh, it's okay Gabi. You just really need to let things go!"

"Ladies, lets not start this again, okay?" Troy interrupted.

"Fine. Do you have that blanket we always used to use for picnics somewhere?" Kim asked.

"Yea, it's in my closet, I'll go get it"

"No, it's okay. I will" Kim then walked away.

"Gabi, I think we should tell Kim..."

"Yea we probably should..."

"Gabi... the thing is... I don't know what I'm suppose to do. I'm in a relationship with Kim, but my heart's with you. I want to be with you Gabi, I want to go back to the way it was, the way it's suppose to be"

"Troy, you can't do that. You've already broken my heart, don't break hers too. She really loves you, and I think that you should just give her a chance, you'll probably end up loving her back."

"But Gabi..."

"No Troy, that's what we need to do."

"Okay, if that's what you want."

"Yea... it's what I want" Gabriella replied, with tears falling down her cheeks, "But Troy, can you do something for me?"

"Anything..."

"Can you just... just hold me for one last time?"

"Yea, I can do that." Troy then walked over to Gabriella and held her tight- never wanting to let go. They were both crying to themselves, they both realized that this was probably the right thing. Troy kissed her head and Gabriella squeezed him tightly. And they both let go.

-  
Meanwhile.  
-

Kim walked into Gabriella's closet- quickly spotting the red plaid picnic blanket. She reached up and grabbed the blanket, and with it fell _The East High 2007 Yearbook_. Kim smiled and opened it up to one of the marked pages.

It showed a picture of Taylor and Gabriella with the caption, _Scholastic Decathlon Members and Best Friends, Gabriella Montez and Taylor McKessie, after winning the Decathlon. _

Kim then turned to the next marked page, it was Gabriella's graduation photo. She then flipped to the last page that was marked, The Grad Polls. She read most of them, wondering why Gabriella marked it, until she read the last category, _Cutest Couple- Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez._

Kim then dropped the book- she couldn't believe it- her boyfriend was her sister's ex boyfriend- the one that she was still in love with. She picked the yearbook up again to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. She flipped to the page again and noticed a picture of them together- both smiling happily. That's when she really realized what Gabi was saying before about their special connection.

Kim then flipped to the back, where people signed. And she read... crying in disbelief. She then walked out of the closet, with the yearbook in hand. She walked into the hallway and caught a glance into the kitchen. Troy and Gabi were hugging closely, Troy kissed her head, Gabi squeezed him tightly. And they both let go. That's when Kim squeezed her eyes and wiped away the tears and began reading out her discovery.

"_My dearest Gabi... Sometimes I have to wonder what my life would be like if I had never met you._" Troy and Gabriella then looked at each other, tears already falling heavily down Gabi's face, and slowly down Troy's.

"_It's scary to even think of that possibility because, I don't think I would have ever survived. You, Gabriella Montez, have changed my life forever."_

"Kim... don't... let us explain" Troy said.

"_If it wasn't for you, I would still be just that basketball guy, who never followed his dreams and did what he wanted to do... You make me feel like the best man on the face of the earth, even though you deserve so much better than me. I love you so much more than I can ever express, so just know that I would do anything for you, and I will love you forever and always_."

"Kim! Stop!" Gabriella heavily weeped.

"_You are my soul mate, my best friend, my true love, my everything. Remember that forever. There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach. Love always and forever, Troy Bolton_." Kim then closed the yearbook and dropped it on the ground- making a huge bang,

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me right from the beginning when I introduced you two!"

"Kim... please..."

"NO TROY! Just don't..." Kim then ran out the door. Gabriella started wailing.

"Shh... it's okay Gabs, its okay"

"No it's not!" She then ran into her bedroom and locked the door. Troy was left standing alone, hearing Gabriella sobbing inside her room.

**Please R&R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Waiting**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

**Hey Guys! Wow I didn't think I would be back to fast giving you an update. I am so sorry that it took me so long to update and that it's not a long one either. But I hope you enjoy it regardless!**

**Thanks everyone! **

**Love,**

**dancer2319**

**-**

Previously on Waiting:

Kim then flipped to the back, where people signed. And she read... crying in disbelief. She then walked out of the closet, with the yearbook in hand. She walked into the hallway and caught a glance into the kitchen. Troy and Gabi were hugging closely, Troy kissed her head, Gabi squeezed him tightly. And they both let go. That's when Kim squeezed her eyes and wiped away the tears and began reading out her discovery.

"_My dearest Gabi... Sometimes I have to wonder what my life would be like if I had never met you._" Troy and Gabriella then looked at each other, tears already falling heavily down Gabi's face, and slowly down Troy's.

"_It's scary to even think of that possibility because, I don't think I would have ever survived. You, Gabriella Montez, have changed my life forever."_

"Kim... don't... let us explain" Troy said.

"_If it wasn't for you, I would still be just that basketball guy, who never followed his dreams and did what he wanted to do... You make me feel like the best man on the face of the earth, even though you deserve so much better than me. I love you so much more than I can ever express, so just know that I would do anything for you, and I will love you forever and always_."

"Kim! Stop!" Gabriella heavily weeped.

"_You are my soul mate, my best friend, my true love, my everything. Remember that forever. There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach. Love always and forever, Troy Bolton_." Kim then closed the yearbook and dropped it on the ground- making a huge bang,

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me right from the beginning when I introduced you two!"

"Kim... please..."

"NO TROY! Just don't..." Kim then ran out the door. Gabriella started wailing.

"Shh... it's okay Gabs, its okay"

"No it's not!" She then ran into her bedroom and locked the door. Troy was left standing alone, hearing Gabriella sobbing inside her room.

-

-

Troy wondered what he should do. Should he go after Kim? Should he try to talk to Gabi? Or should he just leave? Troy decided to forget the problem he had and walked into the family room and fell asleep on the couch.

-

An hour later

-

Gabriella had woken up after she had fallen asleep following the drama that previously happened. She waited awhile, deciding what her next move should be. She wondered if she should just hide out in her room, or if she should be brave, and leave her space to confront her issues. She barely got time to think before she heard Kim's car pull up in the driveway. She quickly tried to fix her hair and before she knew it- Kim walked past her room.

"Kim… listen…" Gabriella followed Kim into the spare bedroom as she was gathering up her things.

"You know what Gabi, I don't want to hear it!"

"Kim… I know that you're probably really mad at me right now, but please just give me a chance to explain…"

"Gabi, c'mon. This is so typical of you; you are always so selfish. You and Troy could have told me right off the bat, but no, you have to drag this out and make it a big deal. It would have been a hell of a lot simpler if you just would have told me in the beginning. You never thought of now it would affect me!"

"Kim! Give me a break! You obviously don't know me at all if you think that this is wanted! I agonized on when to tell you and how to tell you… you just don't understand how hard it was to face you and keep it together. I didn't know how you would react… and did you really think it was easy for me to see you two together?"

"That's just the thing Gabi! It shouldn't bother you! I mean you haven't been with him for what? Five years?! Five years! That is just pathetic, you just waiting around for him. I mean Troy is a great catch. He's sweet, he's kind, he's attractive, he's the guy everyone wants and everyone looks for. He's the kind of guy who goes out of his way to make you feel special, the sort of guy you're not ashamed to meet your family. And when I finally find him, he just **_has_ **to be in love with **_you_ **already!" She grabbed her suitcase, which was now full with all her belongings and started walking to the front door.

"Hey, who said he was in love with me?"

"I see the way he looks at you. I should have known it from the beginning. But I was too blind to see it." Kim said as she continued walking away crying.

"Kim…"

"Gabi… can you do something for me?"

"Sure… anything"

"Go to hell" Kim then slammed the door and drove away.

-

-

-

Troy woke up as he heard the door slam. He quickly jumped up and saw Gabi crying while looking at the window at Kim driving away in her car.

"Hey…"

"Hi" Gabriella said while wiping away her tears, "Kim came back… and left" Troy nodded, both not knowing what to say. "She packed her stuff and I assume she's driving back to L.A. . You could probably catch the bus back tonight if you wanted. It's only a few hours from here."

"Gabi… the thing is… I don't want to leave. I mean… I want to stay here, in San Diego with you. I still love you and I want to be with you!"

"You're too late Troy. I mean you already destroyed my relationship with my sister, my best friend. I really don't need anymore pain in my life."

"What makes you think that I'd cause you pain?"

"Troy…"

"No Gabi! What would I do?"

"Everything. You are too good for me. I don't deserve you; you deserve to be with someone way better than me. You and Kim deserve each other. I-I am just a nobody, I own my own store, I live a small life. You have so much ahead of you, your basketball career, your academic career, your personal life. You don't need me, your life will be better without me." Gabriella started walking away, crying

"Gabi.. Don't you even know me? All I want is you! That's all I've ever wanted- you. Plain and simple! In high school I was just scared! Why else do you think that I would end the only thing in my life that ever made sense? I was afraid that you would find someone way better than me and shatter my heart into pieces. Because I am not the one who one deserves better, it's you. You deserve so much better than me, a guy who was too chicken to live his life with the love of his life."

"I love you Troy… but I can't do this." Gabi sadly said with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Why? I don't understand why you're giving up? Why are you pushing me away?"

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that to me? I've been waiting the past five years of my life for you to tell me you love me and that you made a mistake letting me go, but I need to live my life. Life is complicated Troy, I need to move on, from you, from Kim, from the past. The past is just a ghost that is haunting my life. I mean, I haven't done most of the things I wanted to do because I have just been waiting here, doing nothing. If you love me, you'll let me go, and let me grow and become a person that I want to be… and then just maybe, we can work… Goodbye Troy Bolton…" Gabriella rose up and gave Troy a light kiss on his cheek, "I love you, and I always will"

"I love you too… I'll be waiting for you…" Gabriella walked into the doorway of her room; she looked at him once last time, blew him a kiss and shut the door.

**Please R & R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Waiting**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

Previously on Waiting:

"Gabi.. Don't you even know me? All I want is you! That's all I've ever wanted- you. Plain and simple! In high school I was just scared! Why else do you think that I would end the only thing in my life that ever made sense? I was afraid that you would find someone way better than me and shatter my heart into pieces. Because I am not the one who one deserves better, it's you. You deserve so much better than me, a guy who was too chicken to live his life with the love of his life."

"I love you Troy… but I can't do this." Gabi sadly said with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Why? I don't understand why you're giving up? Why are you pushing me away?"

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that to me? I've been waiting the past five years of my life for you to tell me you love me and that you made a mistake letting me go, but I need to live my life. Life is complicated Troy, I need to move on, from you, from Kim, from the past. The past is just a ghost that is haunting my life. I mean, I haven't done most of the things I wanted to do because I have just been waiting here, doing nothing. If you love me, you'll let me go, and let me grow and become a person that I want to be… and then just maybe, we can work… Goodbye Troy Bolton…" Gabriella rose up and gave Troy a light kiss on his cheek, "I love you, and I always will"

"I love you too… I'll be waiting for you…" Gabriella walked into the doorway of her room; she looked at him once last time, blew him a kiss and shut the door.

-

-

-

"You did the right thing Gabi, you really did. You did the mature thing"

"But...Chase... I don't think I did" Gabriella said crying.

"You did... trust me"

"You don't know that..." Gabi started crying uncontrollably. Chase hugged her tight and she cried into his chest.

"I'll be right back, OK?" Gabi nodded her head. Chase walked away into the kitchen and pulled out his cell phone, dialling the familiar number.

"Hello"

"Hey Taylor, its Chase"

"Oh hi Chase, hows it going?"

"Not too good... you know how Gabi's sister was coming in town this week with her new boyfriend?"

"Yea... didn't go well huh?"

"Not really... umm... how do I put this... umm..."

"C'mon Chase, spit it out"

"It was Troy..." Taylor didn't say anything, "Taylor? You still here?"

"Yea... its just... wow!"

"Yea I know... anyway, Gabi's a reck."

"What happened?"

"Well to cut a long story short, Kim found out and then drove away- told Gabi to go to hell. Troy confessed his love for her but then she did the mature thing and told him that she needed to be on her own"

"Wow... I can't believe Gabi did that! I mean... wow. She must be awful"

"Yeah, that's sort of the reason I'm calling- you see, she is just a reck and well she's not really listening to me at all and..."

"I'll be right there"

"Thanks Taylor... see you in a few hours" Taylor hung up the phone and walked into her living room.

"Who was that?" Asked Chad.

"Chase, Gabi's friend"

"Oh really, what did he want?"

"Umm... Chad... where did Troy go this week?"

"He went to his new girlfriends sisters house down in San Diego, why?"

"Did you ever meet her?"

"Yea really briefly though, she looked pretty familiar actually"

"Yea... she was Gabi's sister!"

"Oh crap"

"Yeah, Gabi's a mess so I'm going to drive down there tonight... I think you should call Troy and talk to him"

"Okay, well... how long are you going to be?"

"I don't know, I'll call you okay?" Chad nodded his head, Taylor kissed him briefly on the cheek and started driving to San Diego.


	12. Chapter 12

1**Waiting**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

**Wow. I really didn't think I would get the next update out so soon. Sorry this one isn't longer but I have to wrap this up. Next chapter is going to be in the future. Hope you all like it and thanks for reading!**

**-Dancer2319**

Previously on Waiting:

"Not too good... you know how Gabi's sister was coming in town this week with her new boyfriend?"

"Yea... didn't go well huh?"

"Not really... umm... how do I put this... umm..."

"C'mon Chase, spit it out"

"It was Troy..." Taylor didn't say anything, "Taylor? You still here?"

"Yea... its just... wow!"

"Yea I know... anyway, Gabi's a reck."

"What happened?"

"Well to cut a long story short, Kim found out and then drove away- told Gabi to go to hell. Troy confessed his love for her but then she did the mature thing and told him that she needed to be on her own"

"Wow... I can't believe Gabi did that! I mean... wow. She must be awful"

"Yeah, that's sort of the reason I'm calling- you see, she is just a reck and well she's not really listening to me at all and..."

"I'll be right there"

"Thanks Taylor... see you in a few hours" Taylor hung up the phone and walked into her living room.

-

-

-

DING DONG

Chase quickly walked over to the door and swung it open to reveal Taylor. "Hey Chase!" She said as she gave him a hug, "Where is she?"

"In the family room..." She nodded her head and started walking in that direction. She could hear Gabi's soft cries.

"Chase... so I have any more ice cream?"

"Hey Gabs..." Taylor said softly.

"Taylor? What are you doing here?" Gabriella said, trying to wipe away her tears quickly, "I guess you heard"

"Yea... Gabi you did the right thing. I'm sure Troy understood that"

"I know... but... what if I just made the biggest mistake of my life?"

"Gabi... if you and Troy are meant to be, then you will both find your way back to each other. It doesn't matter if it was a mistake, not that it was, but, Troy- he made a huge mistake when he broke up with you back in high school, and he got a second chance when you still loved him. I think that Troy will always give you another chance, I don't see his heart going anywhere any time soon"

"You always know just what to say don't you?"

"Not really... but sometimes I really surprise myself" Gabi lightly chuckled.

"But Tay, what should I do now?"

"I think you need to do what you told Troy... you need to live your life and you need to do something for**_ you_**. You need to experience everything you wanted to, do what your heart tells you to." Gabi nodded and they hugged.

-

-

-

"H'lo?"

"Hey Man"

"Chad... I was just about to call you man. You should hear what happened.."

"Listen Troy, I know what happened. Gabi's friend Chase called Taylor, she went down there. I'm so sorry man... damn... who would have known? I feel like such an idiot too, I knew I recognized Kim when you introduced us..."

"Chad... calm down man... calm down. How was Gabi?"

"How do you think?"

"Not good..."

"Yea, so, how are _you_ doing?"

"Okay I guess. I just don't know what to do- I mean should I go after her? Should I just let her be? I don't know."

"Troy... I really don't know. But if you really love her, you need to let her realize how much. I mean no offence man, but you sort of started this, and I think you need to give her time to just heal and live."

"Yea... you don't know how much I wish I could go back in time and not freak out and break up with her."

"I know man... me too. I wish things could just go back to the way things were back in high school."

"Yea, too bad life doesn't work like that"

"Yea..."

"Well I will talk to you later man"

"Do you want me to come over to your place and take you out?"

"No, I think I just want to be alone."

"Okay man... talk to you soon"

-

-

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thanks everyone for your support!**

**I hope to have the next update posted sometime tomorrow- but I am not making any promises.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Waiting**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

-

**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't get to update yesterday, I had a really busy day. Hope you like this one- any suggestions and comments appreciated.**

**-Dancer2319**

-

-

Previously on Waiting:

"Okay I guess. I just don't know what to do- I mean should I go after her? Should I just let her be? I don't know."

"Troy... I really don't know. But if you really love her, you need to let her realize how much. I mean no offence man, but you sort of started this, and I think you need to give her time to just heal and live."

"Yea... you don't know how much I wish I could go back in time and not freak out and break up with her."

-

-

-

**6 Months Later- December 20th, Albuquerque, New Mexico Airport**

Gabriella just got off her flight. She was waiting for her luggage around the carousel. She was fiddling through her bag to find her ringing cell phone.

Troy was pacing throughout the airport- trying to find his parents. He had been there for over twenty minutes and he still couldn't find them. He scanned the airport, looking near the carousel, he spotted a certain petite brunette looking through her bag. His eyes couldn't leave her, he hadn't seen her since the time she said goodbye to him. She looked absolutely radiant, she was glowing. He couldn't believe that she was actually here in front of him.

Gabi finally found her cell phone but it was too late. She put it back in her bag and looked around, spotting a familiar lunkhead basketball man she fell in love with so many years before. Their eyes were locked on each other, they both didn't know what to do.

Troy began walking closer towards her, she just stood there. He was only a few feet away from her now, they were both just standing there, staring directly into each others eyes. "Hi" Troy said.

"Hi" Gabi replied. They both stood there staring at each other in silence until Troy broke it.

"Hi" Troy repeated.

"Y-you said that already"

"Yeah... I guess I did" They were both still gazing at each other with intensity.

"Troy!" They both heard someone call out. Troy turned around to see his parents standing behind him, "We've been looking for you everywhere!" His mother quickly hugged him and peered over his shoulder noticing Gabriella, "Gabi! What are you doing here? We haven't seen you in forever!" She walked over to her and embraced her.

"Well my Mom moved back to Albuquerque a few months ago, she couldn't quite stay away very long."

"Well its nice to have you back, isn't it Jack?"

"Very!" Jack replied. He also walked up to her and gave her a hug, "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good actually" Gabi replied. Troy was just standing their in disbelief. "There is my bag actually I guess I will talk to you guys later"

"Nonsense, we can help you with your bags. Troy help Gabi with her bags will you?" Jack said.

"S-sure..." They both walked over to the carousel together as she spotted one of her bags.

"That ones mine" He pulled the bag off the carousel just as the other one was coming around.

"Thanks" Gabi said.

"No problem" Troy replied. They both walked over back to where his parents were standing.

"Is your mom coming Gabi?" Troy's mom, Amanda, asked.

"I am just taking a cab, she had to work"

"Well we will drive you" Jack offered.

"No, it's okay. It's a little out of the way. You probably want to spend time with Troy anyway"

"Please, nothing is ever new with Troy, we haven't seen you in five years!" Jack joked.

"Just come with us, Gabs" Troy said.

"That would be great then." Gabi replied.

"Lets help you with these bags" Jack said. He picked one of them up, "Wow this is heavy!" Gabriella carried the other as they walked out to their car and started driving.

"You still living in San Diego?" Amanda asked.

"Well I was, but six months ago I decided I needed to do something different so I've been in Europe travelling for the past six months. I have mostly been in Paris working."

"Wow... that sounds like one hell of a trip" Jack said.

"Yea it was, it really was" Gabi replied, looking over at Troy and they both smiled at each other. They continued driving and catching up until they reached Gabriella's moms house. "It's right here" Jack pulled into the driveway and they all got out to take her bags out for her, "It was great seeing you guys, thanks so much for giving me a lift"

"Our pleasure" Amanda replied.

"Say hi to your mom for us" Jack said.

"I will, Merry Christmas"

"You too, bye Gabriella" Jack said.

"Bye, bye Troy" She turned to Troy and they both smiled at each other. She walked into the house and they drove away.

"When was the last time you saw her Troy?" His mother asked.

"Um.. about six months ago"

"Where did you see her?" Jack asked.

"It's sort of a long story"

"We have time" Amanda said.

"I was, uh... sort of.. uhh..."

"Spit it out son"

"I was sort of dating her sister..."

"What?!" They both replied.

"Yeah... I didn't know she was her sister, well her half-sister but that's not the point"

"Oh god Troy..." They drove to their house pretty quietly after that. They would have the occasional comment but nothing too much. They arrived at the Bolton's house and his dad and him were unloading his luggage.

"You know... you really need to repair whatever friendship you and Gabriella can have at this point"

"Yeah... I know dad"

"You never know Troy, she has been travelling alone and really discovering a lot about herself, maybe she would consider giving you a second chance"

"Yeah, maybe..." Jack smiled and patted his son on the back and they both entered their house.

-

-

**Please R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**Waiting**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

**-**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all your great reviews! I appreciate every single one of them. Hope you all are enjoying the story and that you like this new chapter. Happy New Year everyone- sorry if I don't update for a couple days.**

**-Dancer2319**

-

-

Previously on Waiting:

"You know... you really need to repair whatever friendship you and Gabriella can have at this point"

"Yeah... I know dad"

"You never know Troy, she has been travelling alone and really discovering a lot about herself, maybe she would consider giving you a second chance"

"Yeah, maybe..." Jack smiled and patted his son on the back.

-

-

-

"Taylor! Oh my god, its so good to see you" She said, hugging her friend.

"I know girl, I know! You seriously can't go away for so long next time."

"Don't worry Tay, I don't think I will be"

"Well good... I missed you so much" Taylor said.

"I missed you so much!"

"Well you have to give me the goods on all the European men you met!" Taylor laughed.

"Haha.. they are pretty creepy actually"

"Sure, sure, I bet you didn't have a chance to notice any good men because your mind was on a certain basketball guy..."

"Well you know me..."

"Yeah... so I guess you probably wanna know the scoop on him... well..."

"Actually I saw him already"

"What do you mean you saw him already? You've only been home like half a day!"

"I sort of saw him at the airport and well his parents sort of gave me a ride home"

"That must have been awkward!"

"A little I guess, but I mean his parents are really nice to be and everything so I was basically talking to them the whole time. Troy was just basically sitting there staring at me"

"Wow... that's intense"

"Yeah..."

"So... what's the scoop Gabi?"

"What do you mean Tay?"

"I mean... are you ready to put yourself out there and forgive him? Are you ready to open your heart again and let Troy Bolton back in?"

"How do I know?"

"You should just know it"

"Yeah..."

-

-

-

"Chad!"

"Troy!" The two guys both gave each other a manly hug, "So good to see you man".

"I know. Seriously Troy, you need to move to New York. It is seriously so much better than LA. I still can't believe you are there all by yourself now. Well not really I guess, you have your UCLA friends, but no Wildcats man! Haha.." They both laughed.

"Yeah, its defiantly not the same without you and Taylor around," Troy replied.

"Haha.. I'm sure your loving it without your annoying wing man following you around, chasing all your ladies away," Chad joked.

"Yeah, your annoying wing man qualities wouldn't have cramped my style too much these days"

"Troy Bolton not out on the dating scene?"

"Nope..."

"Ahh... I have a feeling this is still all about a certain brunette we both know."

"Pretty much Chad, pretty much".

"Well, she's been over in Europe traveling. Apparently she's been working at different sorts of decorating stores and such, getting a handle on home design over there or something, so she can use that in her store I guess."

"Yeah... I know..."

"What? How?"

"I saw her today... at the airport. We gave her a ride home."

"What?"

"You remember how much my parents loved Gabi, don't you Chad? My mom didn't talk to me for days after I broke up with her. They offered to drive her home."

"Oh man..."

"Yeah..."

"Wow... how does she look?"

"Really, really good. She looks absolutely gorgeous, well I mean she always has been but she was seriously almost a different person. I think she really changed a lot during her trip."

"Yeah... so... are you doing to do anything?"

"What do you mean do anything?" Troy asked.

"Well are you going to try to start anything?"

"Not intentionally... I don't want to force anything. I gave her the space and time, and if she needs more then I'll give it to her."

"Wow... that must take a lot of strength man."

"Yeah, it does, but she's worth it man, she's worth it."

-

-

**Please R & R**


	15. Chapter 15

**Waiting**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating super quick. I am sorry that the last few chapters have been sort of boring, but I think little chapters like that add to the plot so I am sorry if you are getting bored. I hope you like this chapter, please review. I know more people have been reading than the ones who have been reviewing. I hope you all like it.**

**-Dancer2319**

Previously on Waiting:

"So... what's the scoop Gabi?"

"What do you mean Tay?"

"I mean... are you ready to put yourself out there and forgive him? Are you ready to open your heart again and let Troy Bolton back in?"

"How do I know?"

"You should just know it"

-

-

-

Gabriella was unpacking her things, her mom was still at work, so she was just hanging out alone after Taylor left until she heard somebody knocking at the door. She opened the front door, revealing her sister Kim. "Kim..?"

"Hey Gabi"

"I t-thought you weren't coming home"

"I wasn't..." They both stood for a few seconds before Kim said, "Listen Gabi... I want to apologize..."

"No, don't it was all my fault."

"I was being a bitch, I'm sorry" They both hugged each other for a long time, "I missed you Gabi"

"Oh I missed you too! C'mon in."

"Where's mom?"

"She is at work" Gabi answered.

"Oh, how did you get home?"

"I got a ride... from some friends"

"That's good. God I missed you so much. I didn't just lose my sister, but I lost one of my best friends"

"Aww Kim" The two sisters hugged again. They both spent the afternoon together, laughing and catching up.

-

-

-

Troy was walking the halls of East High, where he was trying to find his dad. He walked into the main hallway where he and his friends spent most of their time. He glanced at his old locker, remembering all the good, and bad times.

"_Gabi just listen"_

"_You don't need to explain yourself Troy, I get it!"_

"_What? I don't understand."_

"_I understand that basketball is more important to you than me."_

"_What?! What ever gave you that idea?"_

"_Hmm... that's a pickle! Lets see, you never showed up on Saturday night at the restaurant so I was just sitting here alone for a few hours. I thought 'Troy must be running late, he would never stand me up!' But I guess I was wrong." She started to walk away._

"_Gabi... I am so sorry, I totally forgot. I got home from basketball and then my dad wanted me to run drills with him, and I completely forgot. I am so sorry."_

"_You know what Troy?_ _Its fine..." She walked away from him leaving him standing there. _

_He chased her down the hallway and spotted her with Taylor crying. He slowly walked over to her, she looked up at him with her watery brown eyes. He took her in his arms as she cried softly into his chest. He kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear, "I am so so so sorry. I love you so much. What do I have to do to make it up to you?"_

"_Nothing..." She rose up and kissed him gently on the lips, "Just don't do it again." _

"_I can do that" Troy smiled and they walked hand in hand down the hallway._

Troy smiled and continued walking down the halls. He stopped near Ms Darbus' room and peered in the room. It looked exactly the same.

"_Troy stop it!" Gabriella said laughing while Troy was tickling her, "Troy!" Ms Darbus then walked into the room hearing the noise they were making._

"_Mr Bolton, Ms Montez... do you think you could save that for your own time." The two stopped immediately, "I would like to see you both in this classroom at lunch." They both looked at each other and laughed quietly. _

_They both went to their other classes, dreading what was about to come at lunch. The lunch bell rang and they both entered the room. "Is Darbus here yet?" Troy asked._

"_Nope.." Gabriella replied._

"_Good, because if she was, I couldn't do this" He then went up and kissed her on the lips, feeling her kissing back. They didn't pull away for several minutes until they heard someone clearing their throat. They both pulled away with red, embarrassed faces to see Ms Darbus standing in the doorway, watching them._

"_This is exactly the behaviour I wanted to talk to you both about."_

"_Listen, Ms Darbus, we are sorry and it won't happen again." Troy replied._

"_You've said that so many times Mr Bolton. It's not the first time I've talked to you two about this. These public displays of affection are not for school, I suppose it is really none of my business what you do after school, but I really would rather not see you, Mr Bolton, groping Ms Montez every two seconds, understood?" They both nodded their heads and walked out the door. They both started chuckling as they quickly walked over to Gabi's locker._

"_Oh my god, that was classic." Troy said._

"_I can't believe she said that, does she really think she is going to stop us?" Gabriella replied._

"_I don't know, but there is no way that I am not going to kiss you at school."_

"_And why's that?" Gabi asked._

"_Because I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the entire school and I want to show everyone that she's mine."_

"_Maybe you could introduce me to her sometime."_

"_Yeah... maybe" He then leaned in and closed the gap between their lips. They kissed each other passionately and pulled back and held each other and didn't let go for a really long time. _

Troy entered the gym and saw his dad pumping up basketballs in the middle of the court, "Hey dad."

"Hey Troy, watcha doing here?"

"I thought that I would come and see how East High's favourite basketball couch was doing."

"Haha... sure... Sorry I couldn't stay at the house when you just got home. I had to get in here and do some stuff before tomorrows game."

"No problem dad."

"I bet it brings back lots of memories being here." Jack Bolton asked.

"It sure does... its sort of scary."

"Well I will be right back, I am going to put these balls away." Troy nodded his head and looked around the gym.

"_Swish, swish!" Troy said as the basketball went through the hoop perfectly, "Yeah!"_

"_What can I say, I had a good teacher" Gabriella answered._

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yeah" Gabriella then walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips, "I love you"_

"_I love you too" Troy replied. He then wrapped his arms around her waist as she put hers around his neck. _

"Troy? Troy?!" Troy then snapped out of it and saw his dad trying to get his attention.

"Sorry..."

"Its okay, listen I have a practise in about fifteen minutes. Want to stay or you going to head home?"

"I think I am going to go pick up the things mom wanted me to get at the grocery store actually. I'll see you at home."

"Okay... bye Troy."

-

-

-

"What do you think mom would want for dinner?" Kim asked.

"I have no idea.." Gabriella said as they both walked around the grocery store, "How about fettuccini alfredo? Her favourite..?"

"Sounds good, I'll go get one of those packages of fresh pasta."

"Okay... meet you in the dairy?" Gabi asked.

"Sure..." Kim said. She quickly walked over to the section of the store when she bumped into a tall man, "Sorry.." She looked up and noticed his familiar face. "Troy?"

"H-hi Kim..." He answered.

"How are you?" Kim asked.

"I'm alright, how are you?" Troy asked.

"I'm good thanks..." Kim answered.

"Kim... what's taking you so..." Gabriella said as she turned the corner, then she spotted Troy, "long"

"Well isn't this... awkward." Kim said. Troy and Gabriella were just staring at each other. "I think that we should probably go..." Kim said as she pulled Gabi with her, "Wow... what are the chances!"

"Yeah..." Gabi replied, "Listen, I'll be right back, you stay here."

"Okay..." Kim said as she rolled her eyes. Gabriella quickly walked over towards where they saw each other. She spotted him rubbing his face over by the produce. She walked over towards him and he looked up and saw her.

"Listen, I don't want things to be as awkward as they have been lately. I mean, you are obviously going to Chad's annual Christmas party and we, chances are, will see each other over the holidays and I would really rather it not be awkward. Can we just forget about what happened six months ago and try to not be..."

"Awkward, I get it." Troy cut in.

"Yeah..." Gabriella said.

"Its okay Gabi, I completely understand. I don't want it to be like that either."

"Okay... so lets just try, okay?" He nodded his head and she quickly walked over towards where Kim was waiting for her.

-

-

-

**Please R&R.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Waiting**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

**Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter. I sort of like this one, I personally liked the last one better. I always like writing flashbacks and stuff, I thought that those flashbacks last chapter were pretty cute if I do say so myself ;) . I hope you like this chapter. Please Review! I LOVE hearing your comments.**

**-Dancer2319**

-

Previously on Waiting:

"Listen, I don't want things to be as awkward as they have been lately. I mean, you are obviously going to Chad's annual Christmas party and we, chances are, will see each other over the holidays and I would really rather it not be awkward. Can we just forget about what happened six months ago and try to not be..."

"Awkward, I get it." Troy cut in.

"Yeah..." Gabriella said.

"Its okay Gabi, I completely understand. I don't want it to be like that either."

"Okay... so lets just try, okay?" He nodded his head.

-

-

-

"Where are you going tonight?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm going to my friend, Ashley's Christmas party." Kim replied.

"I thought you usually came to Chad's with me, guess not."

"I came last year, no offence but I am not really tight with many of your friends."

"Yeah, but I need support!" Gabriella joked.

"You'll be okay." Kim said.

"How do I look?" Gabi asked.

"Gorgeous.." Kim replied. Gabriella was wearing a red, silk dress that fell just above her knees. She had her hair down in perfect curls. "You going now?"

"No, Taylor said she would pick me up on her way over there. She should be here any minute."

"Gabs, I just really wanna say something before you go."

"What is it Kim?"

"I just really think that I need to tell you this."

"Okay... what do you need to tell me?"

"You need to give Troy a second chance Gabi."

"What?"

"You need to give him a second chance, I saw the way he was looking at you in the store the other day. You really need to forgive him and be happy." Kim said. "And... don't think that what happened between me and him is going to affect your relationship at all. I hope you two are happy."

"Aww.. Kim..." Gabriella gave her sister a hug, "Thank you, but I don't think that I am ready just yet."

"Well as soon as you are, you need to give him a chance." Kim smiled.

"Yeah... thanks Kim" Gabriella thanked her, then she heard the door bell ring and she headed off to Chad's party.

-

-

-

"Wow, this is one wild party you got going here Chad." Gabriella joked, looking around the room with herself, Taylor and Chad.

"People aren't suppose to be here for another half-hour, Gabi."

"Haha, I know Chad, I'm just kidding. What can I do to help?" She asked.

"I think we are pretty much covered thanks." Chad said, "It's so good to have you home, we missed you!"

"Aww thanks Chad." They hugged as they heard the door bell ring. Taylor went and answered the door.

"Hey..." Taylor said uncomfortably, "What are you doing here so early?"

"I thought I'd come and help you guys set up." The unknown person then revealed themself from behind the door. Chad and Gabriella both pulled away and saw Troy walk into the great room where the party was being held. Troy and Gabriella both looked at each other, Taylor and Chad then looked at each other as well, both knowing what they needed to do.

"Hey Troy, dude! You didn't need to come so early man!" Chad said as he walked up to Troy and gave him a manly hug.

"No problem..." Troy said, his eyes still focused on Gabi, they most smiled at each other, "Hi."

"Hi.." She replied.

"Umm... Chad, do you think you could help me with that thing?" Taylor asked.

"What thing?" Chad asked.

"You know... that thing we were talking about earlier!" Taylor said with her eyes extremely wide.

"Taylor I have no idea what you are talking about!" Chad almost shouted.

"THE THING!" Taylor yelled.

"Oh... the thing! We will be right back." Chad answered, as he finally clued in, leaving the two of them alone. They both laughed and looked at each other.

"They are so unsubtle." Gabriella said.

"Yeah... no kidding. Geez, its like when they "accidentally" locked us in that closet that one time." Troy said using air quotes.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that!" Gabriella answered.

"They were always trying to medal with our relationship."

"You've got that right. Anyway..." Gabi said.

"You look beautiful." Troy complimented.

"Thank you... you don't look so bad yourself." She replied, they both smiled at each other lovingly.

"I went to East High the other day." Troy said.

"Oh my god, really?! That must have been scary."

"Yeah, it really was. A blast from the past, but I guess that happens every time I see you too."

"Yeah... it is for me too." Gabriella replied, they most smiled at each other as Taylor and Chad entered the room, both of them staring at the two of them getting along. The four of them talked for awhile as all the other guests started to arrive. The party was later in full swing, all of them catching up with people from high school. Gabriella was talking to this nerd who won the Scholastic Decathlon with her and Taylor, and was trying to flirt with her. She was bored out of her mind when a familiar face butted in.

"Hi Murray, do you think I could steal Gabriella away from you for a few seconds?" Troy asked the scrawny man.

"Umm.. Sure I guess." He snorted as the two of them walked away.

"Thank you." Gabi said, "You are my hero."

"Haha... no problem. I could tell that you weren't having the best time of your life over there." Troy laughed.

"You've got that right." Gabi replied. They both stood there smiling at each other for a few seconds, but it felt like a lot longer.

"Would you care to dance, Ms Montez?"

"I would love to, Mr Bolton." He took her hand as he dragged her out onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she but her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest. They danced to the slow music, both enjoying the moment they were having together. Troy's face was buried in her beautiful long, brown hair, he was smelling the sweet smell of her shampoo. As the music started to stop, Troy pulled away from her as they looked into each others eyes.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded her head and he took her hand. They walked outside, hand in hand, both knowing what they were going to be talking about.

"What's up?" Gabriella said.

"I think you know what we need to talk about, Gabs."

"Yeah... I do, Troy."

"Listen, I think you need to know where I stand about us, and how I feel."

"Troy, I know how you feel, and I feel the same way, its just that..I'm..."

"Gabi! I know that you felt like you needed to explore yourself, and I understand that but I love you, and that love isn't going to change. I'm not going to make the same foolish mistake by hurting you again. You have to trust me."

"I do trust you... its just that I'm scared. And... I need some time to think."

He nodded his head and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her petite frame. They hugged each other and pulled away after a couple minutes. Troy looked into her eyes and leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Troy pulled away saying, "Then I will give you that time Gabs, but know, that I love you." Troy said then he walked away, leaving Gabriella surprised and confused about what just happened.

-

-

**Please R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**Waiting**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

-

-

**Hey everyone. Sorry but now that I am back to my busy school and dance schedule, the updates won't be coming out so often. I apologize but I will try my best to get them to you ASAP! Unfortunately, it is getting near the end, which is a good thing because hopefully ;) Troy and Gabi will reunite, haha, I hope I haven't ruined anything but it is not like I am going to leave my story without them being together! What kind of writer would I be? Haha... I am sad that this story will be wrapping up, I have enjoyed so much writing this and I hope you like it as much as I have liked writing it. But don't worry its not the last one, I expect around 3-4 more chapters, I think, enless my plans change. During socials today, I was planning out the rest of the story. Hope you like it!**

**-Dancer2319**

-

-

Previously on Waiting:

"Gabi! I know that you felt like you needed to explore yourself, and I understand that but I love you, and that love isn't going to change. I'm not going to make the same foolish mistake by hurting you again. You have to trust me."

"I do trust you... its just that I'm scared. And... I need some time to think."

He nodded his head and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her petite frame. They hugged each other and pulled away after a couple minutes. Troy looked into her eyes and leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Troy pulled away saying, "Then I will give you that time Gabs, but know, that I love you." Troy said then he walked away, leaving Gabriella surprised and confused about what just happened.

-

-

-

Gabriella walked back into the party trying to search for Troy. She looked around for a good ten minutes until she found Taylor and Chad, "Have you seen Troy?"

"No, he left about ten minutes ago. He came in from outside and told us he was heading home." Chad answered.

"Dammit!" Gabriella answered.

"So... what happened outside? You two seemed to be getting along pretty good inside." Taylor asked.

"Um.. well... he sort of kissed me and left."

"Oh my god." Taylor screamed.

"What does this mean?" Chad asked.

"Are you guys getting back together?" Taylor asked.

"No, no you guys. It wasn't like that." Gabi answered, "Listen, I am going to go home, I will see you guys later."

"Okay..." Taylor and Chad both said.

"Thanks for the great party Chad, if you need any help cleaning up in the morning call me." Gabriella said as she gave Chad a hug.

"No problem Gabi, I think we will be okay. Thanks for coming."

"See ya Tay." She gave her a hug and waved goodbye to her friends.

"I can't believe they kissed..." Taylor said.

"I can... Troy couldn't stop staring at her tonight, it was kind of scary. I thought he was going to burn a whole through her."

"Oh Chad..." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"What?"

-

The Next Day

-

Gabriella couldn't help think about what happened the night before. Sure she wanted to give Troy another chance, and just forgive him. She wanted more than anything to run up to him and kiss him but something inside of her was holding her back. She kept thinking back to the break-up however, bringing back the most painful part of their relationship.

"_So... are your parents home?" Gabi asked, raising an eyebrow, looking around his house._

"_Uhh... no..." Troy said she started wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in for a kiss, only to be rejected._

"_What's the matter Troy? You seem... weird."_

"_It's nothing, I am just worried, that's all."_

"_What do you mean worried? Worried about what?" Gabriella concernedly asked._

"_Next year..."_

"_C'mon Troy, we all know that you are going to be the new star on the UCLA Basketball team. This is your dream, you should be excited. Everything you want, you have."_

"_Yeah, that is what I am afraid of... its just that I am afraid I am going to loose some of those things, Gabi."_

"_What?"_

"_I am afraid of losing you. Things... things are going to change Gabi."_

"_What do you mean, Troy?"_

"_I mean, we aren't going to be together."_

"_Yeah, and that's a hurdle we can both jump through together. We will be fine Troy. We will be apart but that's not going to change the way I feel about you."_

"_But what if your feelings change? What if you find a guy ten times better than me?!"_

"_Don't do this Troy. I see what you are doing. You are turning your concerns about yourself, into something that you think is right for me! You are really saying, what if YOU find someone that you like better than me? You don't want to feel tied down! You don't want to miss out on screwing some cheerleader!"_

"_Gabi... no... its not like that at all. Don't you know me at all. I just think that being apart, it is going to strain our relationship and that we need to just cool it off for the time being." _

"_I can't believe you are doing this to me!" Gabriella started crying, "After all we've been through you are just going to dump me three weeks before we both leave for university! I thought that you loved me..." She cried._

"_I do love you... but that is why I think we need to do this."_

"_No, if you really loved me, then you wouldn't be doing this to me!" Gabriella was now in uncontrollable tears, she quickly ran out and slammed the door._

Gabriella thought back to those painful times. Her mom, her friends had all been very understanding and supportive during the time.

She was cleaning up the kitchen before her mom and Kim came back from the mall, doing some last minute shopping, when she heard the door bell ring. She opened it to see Troy's mom, Amanda there.

"Hey!" Gabriella gave her a hug, "What do I owe this honor?"

"Well I was just doing some organizing and I found a bunch of pictures I got doubles of to give to you after Troy's birthday party, the summer before you all went off to college. But... I guess I never had a chance."

"Aww... thanks." Amanda handed her the pictures. She began to flip through them, noticing how happy they both looked.

"You two look so happy." Amanda commented, "I can't tell you how surprised I was when I found out you two had... split."

"That makes two of us." Gabriella said.

"Well... this really is a trip down memory lane." Amanda smiled, they both remembered what happened.

_Gabriella had got up the strength to do it, two weeks after they broke up, she decided she was going to give Troy back his things. She had worked out the perfect plan, she would go over when she knew Troy would be at Chad's, she had Taylor help her out. She walked over to Troy's house with a big bag in her hand. Her eyes were puffy, her hair was a mess, but she tried to look her best._

_She rang the doorbell only for Amanda to answer, "Gabi..."_

"_Hi..."_

"_C'mon in, Troy isn't here." She replied, Gabriella walked in, "Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked._

"_C-can you give this to him." Gabriella managed to choke up. Being in his house just made things worse, and for his mom to be so caring and nice made her almost breakdown, and she was sure she wasn't going to; especially in front of his mom._

"_Sure honey... do you want to talk about it?" Gabriella shook her head and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs just as Jack walked into the house and saw her._

"_H-hi Gabi... how are you?" She looked up at them, they were both so concerned, and were ready to listen to her. All of a sudden she just collapsed, she broke down in sobs. Jack quickly wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his chest. She sobbed and sobbed and sobbed as both of them exchanged glances. He let her go as Amanda swooped in and embraced her as well._

"_Shh..shh... It's going to be okay hunny."_

"_I just don't understand why!" Gabriella cried._

"_Shh_..."

"_I had no idea he was so unhappy with me!" Gabriella sobbed._

"_He wasn't... boys... boys are just foolish."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_Because I have never seen Troy as happy as he was then when he was with you. He has just been miserable..." Just then, as if on cue, Troy walked into the house seeing his ex-girlfriend sobbing into his mom's chest, and his dad staring at him disappointed. Gabriella quickly pulled away and started walking out; brushing his shoulder lightly. She ran home as fast as she could before she broke down again._

"Well lets just say that wasn't one of my finer moments." Gabriella replied.

"Well nobody can blame you. I mean, I love Troy, he is my son, but I really was disappointed in him when I found out. He ruined the best thing that ever happened to him." Amanda smiled.

"Thanks..."

"Well I better head out, have a very Merry Christmas. I cannot believe it is Christmas Eve already." Amanda gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Me neither, have a good one." She closed the door and looked through the pictures. In so many of them they were just candid shots, of her and Troy laughing, her sitting on his lap, them cuddling, kissing, hugging. She missed him, and that's when she realized what she was truly missing, him. She knew that he should be forgiven, and she knew that she was ready. She got up and quickly got dressed and headed out the door to find the love of her life.

-

-

* * *

**Please R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

**Waiting**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

-

-

**Hey everyone. So I have to admit- this chapter really sucks. Like, the writing I think is awful. Not too much happens, well I guess a little bit happens, but its all in preparation for the next chapter. TRUST ME! I only have about 2 more chapters out of me. This one isn't too exciting, but I hope you like it regardless. I probably won't be able to update for another week or so, I have final exams coming up in the next couple weeks so my stress level is going to be extremely high! I apologize in advance if I can't update until they are over but I will try my best. I swear, hopefully I will be able to write the next chapter next Sunday. Sunday is my only free day in the week.**

**Thanks everyone for your support and encouragement, if it wasn't for you, I would be no where.**

**-Dancer2319**

-

-

Previously on Waiting:

"Well nobody can blame you. I mean, I love Troy, he is my son, but I really was disappointed in him when I found out. He ruined the best thing that ever happened to him." Amanda smiled.

"Thanks..."

"Well I better head out, have a very Merry Christmas. I cannot believe it is Christmas Eve already." Amanda gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Me neither, have a good one." She closed the door and looked through the pictures. In so many of them they were just candid shots, of her and Troy laughing, her sitting on his lap, them cuddling, kissing, hugging. She missed him, and that's when she realized what she was truly missing, him. She knew that he should be forgiven, and she knew that she was ready. She got up and quickly got dressed and headed out the door to find the love of her life.

-

-

-

Troy was busy packing up his family car to go up to his aunt's for Christmas. His family did it every year, they would drive up on Christmas Eve and spend Christmas with the rest of his family, and drive back on Boxing Day. "Ready to go son?" Jack Bolton asked.

"Yep." He replied. The three Bolton's were driving up to his Aunt's house, an hour away from Albuquerque. They were all reminiscing about past Christmas'. "Remember when Troy was a baby and he knocked over the Christmas tree?"

"Oh my god, yes, that was hilarious!" Amanda commented.

"Thanks guys, glad to know that a tree falling on your baby didn't concern you too much."

"Aww Troy, you know we're just kidding." Jack commented. The rest of the trip, Troy just thought about Gabi, and what he could do to gain her trust.

-

-

-

Gabriella had ran out the door to head over to Troy's house. It was only a block over from her's so she decided to walk, well run, She ran over and quickly knocked on the door. Nobody answered- she rang the doorbell- nobody answered. She looked into their garage, their car was gone.

She thought that he must be over at Chad's. So she walked another couple blocks over to Chad's house. She knocked on the door, almost pounding it, "Hey Gabi... what's wrong?"

"I-is Troy here?"

"No, he is gone." Chad replied.

"What do you mean he's gone!" Gabi shouted.

"He went up to his Aunt's house for Christmas."

"CRAP!"

"Umm... do you want me to tell him anything?"

"Just tell him, that I want to talk with him."

"Kay.. Gabi, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing, I just really need to talk with him. It is just something that I have been meaning to do for five years."

"Okay?" Chad answered. Gabriella then walked out of his house. Chad decided to call Troy and tell him. "Troy?"

"Chad? Is that you? I have really bad reception up here."

"Okay.. Its just that you should call Gabi."

"WHAT?" Troy yelled into the phone.

"Call Gabi!" Chad shouted.

"Call who?"

"GABI!" Chad screamed.

"Wow... are you trying to make me deaf?" Troy joked, "Okay, I will call her. What was the matter?"

"I don't know. She seemed really... nervous. She said she needed to talk to you and that it was something she has been meaning to do for five years, or something like that." Troy was silent. "Troy? TROY?"

"Yeah.. I'm here. I will talk to you later."

"Kay man, Merry Christmas." Chad said and hung up.

"Yeah.. Merry Christmas." Troy said to himself, smiling, "Hey dad, how far out are we?"

"I don't know about half an hour."

"Umm... would you mind if I umm... took a cab or a bus back and came back in a few hours?"

"What? Why? What do you need to do?" Amanda asked.

"I just remembered I promised Chad that I would help him with something... for... for.. Taylor! It is really important."

"I guess Troy... I guess." Jack answered.

"Thanks dad. You have NO idea how important this is."

"Just make sure your back by 6."

"Okay." Troy answered. His dad dropped him off and he took the bus back to Albuquerque.

-

-

-

Gabriella sat on the couch, just staring at the TV. She wasn't watching it, but she was rather thinking about someone very special. "Gabi?" Gabriella then looked around to see her mom and sister looking at her.

"Hey..." She replied.

"Whatcha doin?" Kim asked.

"Just.. watching TV."

"Cool... what's on?" Her mother asked.

"Umm.. It's a documentary."

"Oh really? A documentary on blank screens?" Kim replied. Gabriella just looked at the television, noticing that she hadn't turned it on.

"I was just thinking, that's all." Gabi replied.

"I see." Her mother said, "I think you need to have a nap. You look really tired."

"Yeah... maybe I will." She said as she walked out of the room and walked into her room. She laid down on her bed, and thought about Troy. Was him leaving a sign? Am I suppose to let him back in my life? She thought about it, until she fell asleep.

-

-

**Please R&R**


	19. Chapter 19

**Waiting**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

**-**

**-**

**Hey everyone. I am back unusually fast. So, lets just say you should be happy that I cannot focus tonight. I was getting so side tracked, I was just so excited to write this. Hehe, so I will probably be back with the next and final chapter of Waiting on Sunday hopefully. Hope everyone likes this one, it was probably a bit rushed on my part because I just wanted to get it posted. Review please, thanks for all my loyal readers!**

**-Dancer2319**

**-**

**-**

Previously on Waiting:

"Umm... would you mind if I umm... took a cab or a bus back and came back in a few hours?"

"What? Why? What do you need to do?" Amanda asked.

"I just remembered I promised Chad that I would help him with something... for... for.. Taylor! It is really important."

"I guess Troy... I guess." Jack answered.

"Thanks dad. You have NO idea how important this is."

"Just make sure your back by 6."

"Okay." Troy answered. His dad dropped him off and he took the bus back to Albuquerque.

-

-

-

Gabriella awoke from her nap, immediately looking at her cell phone to see if she has missed any calls from Troy. She decided to call Chad, to make sure he got the message. "Hey Chad."

"Hey Gabs.. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you had called Troy."

"Umm... I.. Uhh... Haven't... sorry."

"Chad, just tell me the truth. You are the worst liar."

"Yeah, I called him. But Gabi, don't be upset if he doesn't call. I mean he is just as upset as you are, trust me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when you told him that you needed to be on your own, that just about wrecked him. He totally understood why you needed to do it, its just.. well, he always knew that he missed you, it just wasn't until you left until he realized how much. I tried to cheer him up, I really did. I am sorry to say Gabs that I tried to set him up with other girls. I just wanted him to get his mind off of you. He needed to get side-tracked, but it never happened. Trust me, not even close."

"Thanks Chad..."

"For what?"

"Telling me.. I really needed to hear that."

"No problem, I will talk to you later, kay?"

"Yeah, talk to you later." Gabriella hung up the phone and smiled.

-

-

-

Troy was about ten minutes away from his house. The anticipation grew and grew as he got closer. He knew that it was going to be special, he knew that this was the new beginning for the both of them. He just sat in the cab, staring out, remembering all the times together and one of them stuck out in his mind.

Troy was going to basketball camp for a month in the summer. He hadn't told her until it was the night before he was leaving. Things didn't go so well, and Gabi was really upset with him. He never got a chance to say goodbye, at least not a good one anyway.

"_You're leaving and you don't tell your girlfriend till the night before!"_

"_I was just sad that I had to leave you. And I thought if I didn't think or talk about it, it would go away."_

"_Well, things don't work like that Troy."_

"_Geez, I knew this would happen... You're mad."_

"_You know, I'm not mad that you are going to basketball camp... because I know you love it. But not telling me that you are going, ugh! You are suppose to tell your girlfriend, especially when she was making plans for the summer! God Troy, you could have just told me. Sure I'm going to be sad that you aren't going to be here for a month, and I won't see you; but basketball is really important to you. And if it is important to you, then its important to me." Gabi said, and started to walk away._

"_Gabi.. I'm really sorry."_ _He said, grabbing her hand. _

"_Bye Troy... see you in a month!" She sternly spoke and left. Leaving Troy standing there alone._

_Troy spent the rest of the night packing, thinking about her. He called her and left her a messages apologizing, but no reply. _

_The next morning his dad and him were driving to the airport, he was about forty five minutes away from the airport. When he knew he needed to see her, and give her a proper goodbye. He eventually convinced his dad to drive him over to Gabi's quicky. Troy knocked on the door, nervously. _

"_What are you doing here? I thought you left." Gabi softly asked, her eyes were red and he could tell she had been crying._

"_I just couldn't leave you, the way things happened. I don't want to leave you like this."_

"_What's done is done Troy. You didn't tell me, you obviously didn't think that I was important or supportive enough to tell me the truth."_

"_Gabi, that's not at all how I feel. I was just upset, and just wanted to forget about it. I mean, this camp will open great new opportunities for me."_

"_So what's the problem?"_

"_I had to leave you. The only person in my life who even matters. The person who makes me want to be a better guy. The person I love and would do anything for. The person who I didn't even get to say goodbye to. The person who is standing in front of me, and makes me feel like such an ass right now." Gabriella and Troy just stood looking at each other for a few seconds before Gabi broke the silence._

"_I'm going to miss you." She smiled._

"_I'm going to miss you soo much more." He smiled and he closed the space between them, resting his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed her softly, but still full of passion and desire. They kissed for several moments, before they broke apart after they heard a loud car honk. "Crap, I have to go, my plane is in like, half an hour." She nodded her head, "I will call you everyday."_

"_You better." They kissed for one last time, before he started heading back to the car, "I love you." Gabi said._

"_I love you too, Gabs, I love you too."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Troy knocked nervously on the door. He looked at his feet as the door swung open. He smiled, until he realized that it wasn't the right person he wanted. "Hey Troy, watcha doing here?" Kim said.

"Umm... I sort of need to talk to your sister."

"Ahh.. I see" She winked, "She just went for a walk. You can wait for her inside if you want."

"No, its okay, thanks Kim."

"No problem Troy" She smiled as she closed the door. Troy stood there staring into space, he sat down on the step and rubbed his eyes. He stood there for a few moments rubbing his eyes, with his head down.

"Troy?" Gabriella questioned. He looked up, and smiled widely, "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to your Aunt's for Christmas."

"I was, I mean I am. It's just that I forgot to do something before I left." Troy reached in his pocket and pulled out a small, wrapped present with a silver bow on the top.

"Troy, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Well don't thank me just yet, I actually bought it for you a long time ago. I wanted to give it to you before we went away to college, but I guess I never got the chance. Here, open it." He handed it to her and she started opening it slowly.

She pulled away the paper, to reveal a small white box. She opened it to reveal a silver locket, one that was engraved 'Gabi' on the front; just like the one her dad had bought her when she was little that she had lost. She slowly felt tears come into her eyes, "Troy, you shouldn't have done this. H-how did you know what it looked like?"

"Well your mom had taken a few close-ups of it for insurance or something. And she gave it to me and I went to a jeweler andthere you have it. You like it?" She looked up at him with her watery brown eyes, and smiled widely. She slowly walked up to him, as their eyes connected. She rose up on her toes, and kissed him passionately. They kissed for a few moments before Gabi pulled back.

"I love you, and I am ready." They both smiled, "I am ready to dive into this new relationship, and forget the past."

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to here you say that?"

"Can't be too much longer than I have been waiting to say it. I've always wanted to say it, I just didn't know if I was ready- but I am." She smiled as Troy closed the gap in between them and passionately kissed her. They later pulled away, both smiling from ear to ear. Troy picked her up, and swang her around, both of them laughing.

-

-

**Please R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

**Waiting**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

**

* * *

**

Hey everyone.

I am back, with the last chapter. :( I am very sad to end this story up, but its a new beginning almost, now I can start this new idea I have in my head that I has been brewing for awhile. So hopefully I will get that up and running in the next couple weeks. I hope everyone likes the last chapter, I probably could have ended it with the last chapter, but this was just so much more fun. Luckily I have only two exams left, two provincials on Monday and Tuesday, so I hope to be back and posting my new story in a couple weeks.

Thanks everyone for all your support! I have enjoyed writing this so much! I don't think I would have enjoyed writing it this much if it wasn't for you! Thank you to each and every single reader and reviewer. I can't thank you all enough.

Thanks,  
Love,

-Dancer2319

* * *

Previously on Waiting:

"Well don't thank me just yet, I actually bought it for you a long time ago. I wanted to give it to you before we went away to college, but I guess I never got the chance. Here, open it." He handed it to her and she started opening it slowly.

She pulled away the paper, to reveal a small white box. She opened it to reveal a silver locket, one that was engraved 'Gabi' on the front; just like the one her dad had bought her when she was little that she had lost. She slowly felt tears come into her eyes, "Troy, you shouldn't have done this. H-how did you know what it looked like?"

"Well your mom had taken a few close-ups of it for insurance or something. And she gave it to me and I went to a jeweller and there you have it. You like it?" She looked up at him with her watery brown eyes, and smiled widely. She slowly walked up to him, as their eyes connected. She rose up on her toes, and kissed him passionately. They kissed for a few moments before Gabi pulled back.

"I love you, and I am ready." They both smiled, "I am ready to dive into this new relationship, and forget the past."

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that?"

"Can't be too much longer than I have been waiting to say it. I've always wanted to say it, I just didn't know if I was ready- but I am." She smiled as Troy closed the gap in between them and passionately kissed her. They later pulled away, both smiling from ear to ear. Troy picked her up, and swang her around, both of them laughing.

-

-

-

**1 Year Later**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Troy and Gabriella sat together on the plane, Gabriella's head rested on Troy's shoulder as they flew back to where they grew up. "This is your captain speaking. We will be landing in approximately ten minutes. We are going to decline, and we ask you to please buckle in your seat belts. Thanks."

"Gabi... Gabi wake up." Troy softly spoke. She continued to sleep peacefully as he attempted to wake her up, "Gabs.." Troy huffed in frustration, "Gabriella... Gabi!" He now spoke normally. He tried a few more times, but she still was asleep. "I realize that you're comfy, but we're on an air plane for god sake, you aren't suppose to be this comfortable" He said as he kissed her on the forehead, as he felt her eyelashes fluttering on his cheek, "So, you finally decided to join me, Montez."

"What?" She said rubbing her eyes as he kissed her hand.

"You were asleep the entire flight! Geez, we never even got to join the mile- high club." He joked.

"What?" She questioned.

"Never mind."

"You did not just say what I thought you said." She laughed.

"What? I didn't say anything." Troy said.

"Are you telling me that you did not just say that on this flight you were hoping that I would have sex with you?"

"What? Where did you get that idea?" Troy said, pretending to know nothing about what she was saying.

"You know, just when I think I have you all figured out, you say something like that."

"Oh really?" He said, leaning closer towards her.

"Mhmm." She then leaned closer to close the gap between them, they kissed for several minutes, not breaking away.

"Excuse me." They both pulled away, embarrassed and saw the flight attendant staring at them, "Please buckle in your seatbelts. We are preparing to land."

"Sorry." Gabriella replied. When she walked away, they both immediately started laughing, "Well I guess its better than being caught doing that versus what we apparently would have been doing in the bathroom when we were joining the, what is it called? The mile-high club."

"I was just kidding." Troy replied.

"Somehow I doubt that." She smirked. He chuckled lightly to himself. She reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly, as they both smiled.

"How do you want to tell everyone?"

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"You know, tell them about, _us_." He smiled.

"Well, see that is the thing, Troy. I sort of think that they already know."

"What? How would they know Gabi?"

"Well you know how we sent them those pictures of us in Paris? Well I sort of was wearing my ring in it, those pictures _were_ taken the night you proposed. Plus, the last time I talked to my mom, she kept asking me if anything was new."

"Oh my god, you are right! I talked to my dad last night and asked me if there was anything new. I said no and he later told me that I could tell him anything." They both looked at each other with smiles on their faces and started laughing. "What do you want to do?" Troy said laughing.

"I don't know." She laughed, as they both looked over at each other smiling. They both leaned in gently and kissed each other on the lips.

"I think we should just not say anything until they can't hold it in any longer."

"What? You don't want to tell people?" She questioned.

"No, it is just that, you know how crazy our parents are. Once we tell them, that is _all_ they will be talking about."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Suddenly they both felt that the plane was declining. Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and squeezed it.

"It's okay.." He smiled, as he kissed her hand. Before they knew it, they landed. They both walked off the plane, and started walking to the baggage claim carousel. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder, as hers was wrapped around his waist. Before they were went down the escalator to the baggage claim area, Troy stopped her.

"What's the matter?" Gabriella asked.

"Before we have to do the whole parent thing, I just wanted to do something while I still had the chance."

"And what's that exactly Mr Bolton?" He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips. Both of them enjoying the moment and having the freedom to do so. Their tongues danced in and out of each others mouths. They pulled away and smiled lovingly at each other, as Gabriella pulled him into a hug. They both held each other, while Gabriella whispered in his ear, "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered back. They pulled away, smiling, and Troy kissed her on the forehead, "Ready to do this?"

"Yep,." She said as she spun her ring around, so the diamond was facing inward. The couple walked hand in hand down the escalator, spotting their parents anxiously awaiting their arrival.

"Hey mom." Troy said as she hugged him very tightly while his dad was hugging Gabriella. They both pulled away as Amanda quickly hugged Gabriella as Jack and Troy gave each other manly hugs.

They drove to the Bolton's house making conversation, both obviously trying to get the whole "Paris" trip out of them. "Thanks for sending us those pictures. They were great." Amanda commented, "I especially liked that one with the Eiffel Tower in the back ground." Both Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, smiling.

"Yeah, I like that one too." Gabriella said.

"What did you guys do that day?" Jack asked.

"Not much, we had dinner at that restaurant."

"Then...?" Amanda questioned.

"We walked to the hotel?" Troy answered.

"And...?" Jack responded.

"We went to sleep?" Troy said.

"Nothing else happened?" Jack asked.

"No." Troy said, watching Gabi laughing to herself.

"C'mon, something must have happened!" Amanda commented.

"No, nothing happened!"

"Something must have happened, Troy. I mean you are two people in love..." Jack said.

"You really want to know what happened?" Troy asked.

"Yes! Of course." Amanda said.

"Fine, Mom, Dad, me and Gabi had sex that night." Troy proudly said, as he felt Gabi smack him on the arm, hearing the silence in the car, Troy said, "Well it's not like it should be a surprise."

"No, its not that son, we just, umm, expected something different."

"Like what?" Gabi asked.

"Well, um, dear, we sort of expected, umm..."

"That I would propose?" Troy asked.

"Well... uhh... yea."

"Told you..." Gabi responded.

"You're right, I should have known before." Troy said.

"What? You knew what?"

"That you guys, and Gabi's mom noticed the ring."

"What?! S-so you two are..."

"Engaged?" Amanda finished.

"Yes..." Gabi said, smiling at Troy. Amanda started screaming as Jack pulled the car over.

"I knew it!" Amanda said. They all hugged and exchanged congratulations in the car, lots of "oohing" and "awing" over the ring and over the whole event, "Oh I wish your mom was here! I wish there was some way we could get in touch with her on her cruise."

"Yeah, I will tell her when she calls on Christmas." Gabi replied.

"Does anyone else know?" Jack asked.

"No." Troy answered. The four of them drove home, all extremely happy. They arrive at the Bolton's family home and brought their luggage upstairs into Troy's room.

"So that went well." Troy said.

"I'll say, they really couldn't contain themselves." Gabi replied.

"Yea, it was hard for me to contain myself as well." He said wrapping his arms around his waist, as she followed suit, placing her arms around his neck.

"Oh really?" Gabi said, "And wasn't it your idea not to tell them right away?"

"Well yes, but I was merely waiting for them to spill their suspicions." Troy replied, closing the gap between the two of them. They kissed passionately for several minutes, before Gabi pulled away.

"Hey, we promised each other no more waiting, remember?"

"Yes, but I think waiting for my parents to spill their guts is a bit different than us waiting for each other." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, and I guess we will always be waiting for something." She replied.

"Oh really? What are you waiting for now, Gabs?"

"For you to kiss me..." She smiled, as she leaned in and kissed him hungrily on the lips for several minutes, as he pulled away this time.

"Now what are you waiting for?" Troy said.

"I'm waiting until our wedding, when you will become mine forever, and nobody else's."

"Well I guess there is no waiting for that, since, well you know, I am _already_ yours forever, and you are mine for eternity" She smiled as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you." She replied.

"I love you too, and remember, from now on, no more waiting." Troy said.

"No more waiting." Gabriella responded as he swung her around, both of them happily laughing.

-

-

**The End**

**Please R & R**


	21. Preview: Moving On

**Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews. Sorry to say but there will be _no_ sequel, I just wanted to clear that up.**

**Hope to be back in a couple weeks so post my new story, "Moving On".**

-

**Here's the trailer- enjoy:Summary: Troy and Gabriella broke up during university. Six years later, Troy gets a new job at a law firm, quickly befriending a man named Jake. When he gets invited to Jake's house for dinner, he meets Jake's pregnant wife, who happens to be his highschool sweetheart.**

**

* * *

**

**After painfully ending their relationship...**

"_I don't think we should do this anymore Gabi. We need to let each other go."_

"_I don't want to," She said as they looked up at each other as she pulled him into a hug, "I love you."_

"_I love you too Gabs, that's why we need to do this."_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**They both move on with their lives...**

"_Do you Jacob Anthony Collins take Gabriella Elizabeth Montez to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do." _

"_Do you Gabriella Elizabeth Montez take Jacob Anthony Collins to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do."_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Show's Troy in his graduation gown.

"_Georgia Baits, Michael Beacon, William Bines, Troy Bolton.."_

Show's Troy on stage receiving his diploma.

**-**

**-**

**New opportunities always arriving...**

"_Boys I would like to introduce you to our newest lawyer, Troy Bolton."_

"_Hey man, I'm Jake Collins."_

"_Troy, nice to meet you."_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"_I'm pregnant!" Gabriella smiled._

"_Oh my god!" Jake exclaimed, kissing her passionately._

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Until they both enter each other's lives once more...**

"_Hey Troy, want to come over for dinner?"_

"_Only if it's okay with your wife."_

"_Trust me, she won't mind."_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"_Gab, this is my bud from work."_

"_Troy?"_

"_Gabi?"_

"_So, I guess you two know each other."_

"_I guess you could say that."_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**New situations arise...**

"_You mean, you are Gabi's exboyfriend from college?"_

"_Sort of."_

"_Wow, it really is a small world."_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"_Are you happy, Gabi?"_

"_Of course, why wouldn't I be Troy?"_

"_We made the right choice then."_

"_What?"_

"_Breaking up, your happy, and that's all I could ever ask for."_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**When unexpected accidents happen...**

Shows Gabriella picking up the phone.

"_Hello? Troy, what's the matter?"_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Shows Gabriella in the hospital crying, with Jake's face bloody, holding his hand.

"_Don't do this to me Jake! Don't do this!" She sobbed._

"_I love you, take care of our baby..." Jake weakly said, rubbing her stomach._

"_No! You can't!"_

"_Move on with your life..."_

"_JAKE!"_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Moving on isn't as easy as it seems...**

**-**

**-**

**Moving On**

**Coming February 07**

**

* * *

**

**Till then,**

**-Dancer2319**


End file.
